Felicidad Empañada
by F. Val
Summary: Este es un fic en el que los reyes, kirin y distintos habitantes de los Doce Reinos viven encuentros inesperados, drama, romance y mucha acción, promete diversión y buen estretenimiento. Especial para los amantes de las novelas, aunque muy bueno también para los que sólo vieron el anime.
1. Noticias Inesperadas

**Los personajes de esta obra no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia original de Twelve Kingdoms, pertenecen a Fuyumi Ono, una de mis autoras favoritas.**

**Éste fic es para quienes han visto el anime y leído las novelas: **_**"Sombra de la Luna. El Mar de las Tinieblas", "Mar del Viento. Orilla del Laberinto" "Mil Millas en el Viento. El Cielo al Amanecer" "La Orilla en Crepúsculo. El Cielo al Manecer" y "El Niño Demoníaco" **_

**Si ven este fanfic a nombre de otro autor o autora por favor repórtenlo, es muy malo cuando nos roban el trabajo.**

**~ValerieNota~**

En el cuadragésimo segundo año de la era Sekiraku el reino de Kei era próspero por fin, después de cuarenta años de la insurrección en la provincia de Wa, con la ayuda de los reinos vecinos, En y Tai, todos con buenos y benévolos reyes y kirin; su generosidad y amistad habían ayudado a la reina de Kei a levantar su reino en poco tiempo, el rey de Tai el gran ex-comandante Gyousou había estado un tiempo desaparecido al igual que su kirin Taiki, o como otros lo conocían, Kouri, pero Risai, una de las generales que él mismo había nombrado al comenzar su reinado fue hasta Kei y pidió ayuda a Youko Nakajima o, cómo la habían apodado, Sekishi, ella ayudó junto con su kirin Keiki y los reyes de los reinos de Han, Ren y En y los kirin de ellos a encontrar a Taiki en Hourai y traerlo de vuelta a los Doce Reinos. Desde entonces, la negra melena del kirin había crecido exitosamente y ahora llegaba hasta sus rodillas, sus shireis habían sido curados y estaban con él, gracias a eso lograron encontrar al rey de Tai que se encontraba preso por obra de Asen en el palacio Hakkei, y llevaron el reino externo a la estabilidad, aunque todavía había varias cosas que los pocos sobrevivientes de Tai recordaban con tristeza, veían venir con esperanza un reino feliz y, como su nombre lo decía, pacífico. En cuanto a En, seguía siendo tan próspero y rico cómo desde que Shouryuu había aceptado ser rey y regenerado el reino desde hacían tantos siglos, era el segundo rey más viejo en la actualidad, después del rey de Sou que estaba cerca de ser el más viejo en la historia de los Doce Reinos, en fin, las cosas marchaban bien, Youko había aprendido a ser una buena emperatriz justo como su buen amigo Rakushun (el hanjuu mitad hombre mitad roedor) le había dicho hacía tiempo.

Los tres reyes de los que les hablo se encontraban en el palacio Genei de En, con sus kirin y Rakushun, que ya se había graduado en la universidad en el reino de En y había llegado a ocupar un puesto importante en el gobierno de Kou después de que un nuevo kirin eligió a un nuevo rey, más respetuoso y bueno que Saku-O el rey anterior. En fin, los tres reyes estaban tomando el té con sus kirin y su buen amigo, hablando de la vida de Youko en Hourai y riéndose de lo que les parecía extraño.

-¿En serio viajan en enormes máquinas voladoras impulsadas sólo por propulsión? –Preguntó Gyousou impresionado, una muy rara faceta de su carácter.

-Sí, y se apagan cuando están en el aire, sólo planean, aunque yo nunca viajé en uno, ya que nunca salí de Japón –dijo Youko, divertida con la expresión de Gyousou

-¿Es eso cierto Kouri?

-Así es, Gyousou-Sama –dijo el kirin.

-No es tan impresionante, nosotros vamos por el aire sin necesidad de máquinas –dijo Rokuta el kirin de En con orgullo.

-No te creas la gran cosa, Rokuta. Una vez me contaste que duraste horas siguiendo un avión en Hourai sólo porque te había parecido la cosa más maravillosa que hubieras visto en la vida, vaca tonta –Se burló Shouryuu por lo cual se ganó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de parte de su sirviente.

-Me parece que yo no viajaría en una máquina voladora, me dan algo de miedo sólo los youma de montar, imagínense un monstruo metálico que surca los aires sin riendas –Comentó Rakushun con un escalofrío.

-No es tan malo –intervino Taiki –Yo subí a uno de esos cuando viajé a visitar a mis abuelos maternos al sur de Japón, no se siente nada cuando se está en el aire.

-Es usted muy valiente Taiki –dijo Keiki sin expresión alguna en su rostro, como siempre.

-Pero no sólo se viaja en avión, también están lo autos, motocicletas, trenes, barcos; y todos son medios de transporte bastante seguros, si se tratan con responsabilidad, de hecho mi padre me enseñó a manejar autos y motocicletas cuando cumplí catorce años, él decía que debía practicar para cuando me casara. –Dijo Youko sonriendo con nostalgia.

-Me gustaría verlos alguna vez frente a frente, Rokuta me trae a veces fotos o postales, que son como una especie de retratos. –Comentó Shouryuu.

-Shuujo –llamó Keiki – ¿A usted le gustaban esas cosas?

-Por supuesto que sí, Keiki –contestó ella con entusiasmo -¿Por qué crees que me gusta tanto montar youma?

Keiki sólo la miró atentamente con sus raros ojos color violeta.

-Con todo esto –intervino Shouryuu -¿cómo están las cosas en sus reinos?

-Oh, muy bien –saltó Youko –Pronto celebraremos un evento muy especial en el palacio Kinpa.

-¿Ah sí?

-Shoukei se casará con Kantai y yo seré la madrina de bodas, a ellos les gustaría que asistieran todos ustedes, luego les enviarán las invitaciones como lo dicta el protocolo. –contestó ella con el entusiasmo marcado en todo el cuerpo.

-Vaya que es una muy buena noticia –dijo Gyousou, les había tomado cariño y confianza a los sirvientes cercanos de Kei-Ou.

-Ya era hora de que esos dos se decidieran a formalizar su relación, por más que la escondan todo el mundo sabe que tienen algo. –sentenció Shouryuu. -¿Y qué tal van las cosas, Gyousou?

-Hm, están bien, los habitantes de Tai son fuertes, no los doblegó la terrible situación provocada por Asen hace tantos años, se recuperan rápidamente y ahora estamos estables. –Contestó el emperador con un leve sonrojo, evadiendo la mirada de su camarada.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso, replantearé la pregunta, ¿qué tal van las cosas con Risai?

-No sé de que hablas. –contestó Gyousou aún más sonrojado, escondiéndose tras su taza de té.

-No te hagas el que no sabe, incluso Taiki lo sabe, obvio, es tu kirin.

-¡¿Acaso dijiste algo Kouri?! –estalló Gyousou reprendiendo a su kirin.

-¡No! Yo no he dicho nada –se defendió el chico tratando de calmar a su amo.

-Taiki no ha dicho nada Tai-Ou –intervino Rokuta – es sólo que Shouryuu es tan idiota cómo para no callarse sus opiniones.

-Cállate enano –le reclamó En-Ou dándole un fuerte coscorrón.

Youko rió y Rakushun y Keiki los miraron con incomodidad, cada uno a su manera, Youko pensaba que la visita al reino de En había resultado tan divertida como siempre, pero tenían que regresar a Kei al día siguiente y Rakushun los acompañaría, se fueron cada uno a dormir después de haberse despedido de los demás, el palacio Genei siempre era acogedor y los sirvientes muy amables, pero Youko seguía prefiriendo hacer las cosas por su cuenta y no dejaba que las doncellas la acostaran.

Ya entrada la noche se dirigió al balcón situado fuera de su habitación habitual, Shouryuu siempre lo había dispuesto así porque sabía cuánto le gustaba a ella mirar el mar de nubes, una vez allí se encontró con Rakushun.

-Hola –saludó el roedor -¿no puedes dormir?

-No es eso, es que estoy un poco preocupada por Shoukei, ahora que hay un nuevo kirin y un nuevo rey en Hou me parece que está muy melancólica, creo que quiere regresar y su boda con Kantai impedirá eso.

-Ella sabe que su reino estará bien, por eso no se preocupa y si eligió a Kantai sabe que su lugar ahora es Kei, por supuesto que podrá ir a Hou cuando quiera, Kantai está consiente de que Shoukei es feliz y quiere hacerla aún más feliz porque la ama, si ella quiere visitar su país, él la dejará ir.

-Supongo que tienes razón, Kantai es un hombre muy bueno, me alegra que por fin hayan decidido estar juntos con todas las de la ley. –Youko suspiró.

-Al parecer el nuevo rey de Hou es un joven ex-soldado del Oushi, creo que está bien que conozca de la administración del reino, así las personas estarán más tranquilas y confiadas con él, es una lástima que Gekkei no haya sido elegido, pero hizo bien en no ascender al palacio Youshun y ahora cuenta con el respaldo y la amistad del nuevo rey.

-Es una suerte que conozcas tanto de los otros reinos, por eso sigo pidiéndote que trabajes en el palacio Kinpa, Rakushun.

-Muchas gracias Youko –replicó Rakushun –pero ya te lo he dicho, me siento bien en el palacio Suikou, así puedo estar cerca de mi madre y cuidarla.

-Te entiendo, pero sabes que mi oferta estará en pie hasta que aceptes, no importa el tiempo que tenga que pasar.

Se despidieron el uno del otro y regresaron a sus habitaciones, al día siguiente desayunarían en compañía de los otros reyes y kirin para así regresar juntos a Kei, y tanto Tai-Ou cómo Taiki irían a su reino también.

Ya en el desayuno Shouryuu comentó:

-Youko, hay algo que me preocupa, no quise decírtelo anoche en la cena porque me pareció que no estabas de humor para recibir noticias extrañas, pero te lo diré ahora, se han visto youma rondar por la frontera, se dice que vienen de Kei, desde las montañas de Gantou. Esto me inquieta mucho ya que en Kei las cosas están bien y no me gustaría que pasara nada, tanto en tu reino cómo en el mío.

-No había escuchado de eso, Shouryuu ¿y tú Keiki? –preguntó Youko a su kirin, muy sorprendida.

-No Shuujo, esta noticia es inesperada, me pregunto porqué youma han aparecido ahora, se supone que no rondan si el país está en estabilidad, y tanto Kei cómo En están en perfectas condiciones. –expuso Keiki pensativo.

-Sólo lo digo para que estén alertas, y les aconsejo que investiguen, haremos lo mismo aquí en En –repuso Shouryuu.

Después del desayuno, Youko, Keiki y Rakushun estaban listos para partir en hermosos sugu, dispuestos por los establos del palacio por orden de Itan, como cortesía y en agradecimiento por la visita. En todo el camino al palacio Kinpa Youko mostró una expresión preocupada, Keiki estaba inquieto y Rakushun pensativo. Ninguno de ellos habló hasta llegar a Gyouten.

**Sekiraku: Nombre que se le dio al periodo de reinado de Youko.**

**Sekishi: Significa "Niña Roja", así apodaron los ministros de la corte de Kei a Youko por su color de cabello y la corta edad en la que ascendió al trono. En el anime lo traducen al español latino como "Bebé Rojo" y eso ofende a Youko.**

**Asen: Ex-general de Gyousou, lo traicionó durante una rebelión en la provincia de Bun en Tai y llevó al reino al caos total.**

**Hourai: así llaman a Japón en los Doce Reinos.**

**Shirei: Son youma domados por el kirin para su protección y la de su rey.**

**Kirin: Bestia sagrada que toma forma humana, tienen el rango de Taiho, el más importante justo después del rey.**

**Youma: Monstruos.**

**Palacio Hakkei: Palacio que hace las veces de residencia del rey de Tai, se encuentra en kouki, la capital de dicho reino.**

**Palacio Genei: Residencia del rey de En, está en Kankyuu la ciudad capital.**

**Palacio Kinpa: Residencia del rey de Kei, está en Gyouten, capital de Kei.**

**Palacio Youshun: Del rey de Hou, está en la capital Hosu.**

**Palacio Suikou: Residencia del rey de Kou, está en la capital Gousou, en la cima del monte Gosou.**

**Oushi: Armada Imperial de un reino, es el más alto rango en el ejército del reino, sólo puede ser movilizada por el rey a través del Ministerio del Verano, conocido también como Ministerio de la Guerra.**

* * *

_**N/A.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, quise que Kantai y Shoukei fueran pareja porque tienen muy buena química en las novelas y en el anime, también me gustan Gyousou y Risai, creo que hacen un lindo dúo, después veré si agrego más parejas.**_

_**Plis dejen sus reviews, me gustan las opiniones y sugerencia, otra vez señalo que las críticas no son buenas o malas, siempre son constructivas.**_


	2. Una Confesión

**Una Confesión.**

En la reunión matutina en el Gaiden del palacio Kinpa, Youko pensaba en el problema planteado por Shouryuu, _"¿qué podría ser eso tan grave que hace que aparezcan youma en la frontera de Kei y En?" _

Solicitó una reunión en privado en sus habitaciones con el Chousai Koukan, el Señor del Sello Privado y tutor Enho, el Taiho y Rakushun.

-Primero quiero preguntarles, Koukan y Enho, si han escuchado rumores sobre youma merodeando las fronteras norte de Kei. –dijo con resolución.

-No había escuchado semejante cosa Shuujo –contestó confuso Koukan.

-Ni yo –acordó Enho.

-En-Ou me informó de rumores sobre eso, él está investigando y yo planeo hacerlo también, es preocupante, aunque no haya habido ataques directos a las gentes debido a la poca circulación en las montañas de Gantou, hay quienes los han visto en persona y creen que un posible problema esté surgiendo, pero que está pasando desapercibido por nosotros en el palacio, enviaré en secreto un par de soldados del ejército de la derecha de reconocimiento a las faldas de las montañas, llamaré al general Kantai para que ponga a mi disposición directa a tales soldados.

-¿No cree que esto sean sólo rumores y En-Ou esté exagerando, Shuujo? –Planteó con cautela Keiki.

-No creo que En-Ou se preocupe sólo por rumores, quizá sean ciertos o puede que otra cosa esté pasando allí, no quiero esperar a que ataquen a mis súbditos, prefiero prevenir, más ahora que la boda se acerca y quiero que todo esté en completa tranquilidad para la ceremonia.

-En ese caso es mejor averiguar el origen de esos rumores y enfrentar el problema de una vez. –Concordó Keiki.

-¿Planea enviar a Kantai también? –Preguntó Enho.

-Puede que sí, es muy bueno rastreando y peleando, podrá lidiar con esto con facilidad debido a su naturaleza de hanjuu.

-Estoy seguro de que la pobre Shoukei se pondrá como loca cuando sepa que Kantai va a ir a las montañas, se preocupa demasiado por mi subordinado. –Comentó Koukan.

-Estará aquí mucho antes de la boda, no se preocupen, claro que si Kantai se niega a ir, yo no lo impediré. –Dijo Youko. –Eso es todo lo que quería decirles, sólo necesitaba su conocimiento respecto a este tema, pueden retirarse a sus ocupaciones.

Se inclinaron levemente y todos excepto el Taiho y la reina salieron de la habitación.

-¿Cree que sea muy grave el problema con los youma, Shuujo? –Preguntó Keiki.

-No lo sé Keiki, espero que no, de lo contrario tendremos muchos acertijos que descifrar, no es normal que en tiempos de paz estén apareciendo con tanta libertad.

-¿Quiere que mande a llamar al general Kantai?

-Sí, por favor necesito hablarle de algunas cosas.

Keiki hizo una leve inclinación le dio indicaciones a un sirviente que se encontraba fuera de la habitación y se fue a ocuparse de sus tareas de Taiho.

-Youko, no quiero que esto sea un estrés más para ti, estoy seguro que no serán más que rumores, no te angusties más de la cuenta hasta que tengas suficientes pruebas de lo ocurrido. –Pidió Rakushun usando su tono casual con Youko aprovechando la ausencia de Keiki.

-Agradezco que te preocupes por mí Rakushun, pero recuerda lo que pasó en En la última vez, yo aún no había sido coronada y los youma del antiguo rey de Kou me persiguieron hasta Kankyuu y si no fuera por Shouryuu no sé que habría pasado ese día.

-¿Entonces crees que esto sea obra de algún otro rey?

-No lo sé, lo único que sé es que esto es muy extraño, mi instinto me dice que debo prevenir algo muy malo relacionado con eso.

En eso llegó Kantai y pidió disculpas por la intromisión; Youko lo invitó a sentarse con ella y Rakushun y planteó su exposición.

-Y eso es todo, sólo quiero unos cuantos soldados para revisar el perímetro en las montañas.

-Estarán a su disposición en cuanto usted lo ordene Shuujo –dijo Kantai.

-Una cosa más, me gustaría que fueras tú también, Kantai, sólo para estar seguros, no creo que sea una misión muy peligrosa, les daré una semana para regresar, si en ese entonces no han llegado al palacio entonces enviaré a los shireis de Keiki en su búsqueda.

-Me parece que no hará falta, Shuujo, mis soldados y yo podemos con casi cualquier cosa, ¿cuándo quiere que partamos? –Dijo Kantai con convicción.

-Hoy mismo si es posible, quiero arreglar esto antes de la boda, que todo sea perfecto para ese día.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, me retiraré a preparar todo.

Youko le permitió irse y kantai antes que todo corrió a buscar a Shoukei que se encontraba en las oficinas del palacio escribiendo las invitaciones para los reyes y kirin de En y Tai. Al verla la besó con prisa, pues no tenían mucho tiempo para despedirse, él debía partir de inmediato.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Shoukei, confusa por la impaciencia de su novio.

-Youko quiere que vaya a las montañas de Gantou a desentrañar rumores sobre unos youma que se han visto por allá, pero no te preocupes, no será peligroso y regresaré en una semana, me llevaré algunos soldados por seguridad, no de qué inquietarse.

-Espero que así sea, no quiero que la boda se cancele por ausencia del novio –repuso ella con preocupación.

-Estaré aquí en una semana, lo prometo –dijo Kantai dándole un beso rápido y yendo hacia los cuarteles del ministerio de verano.

En eso entró Suzu, la doncella y amiga de Youko y de Shoukei.

-¿Qué le ocurre a kantai? –preguntó poniendo unos cuantos perfumes para cada carta.

-Dice que tiene que ir a las montañas a resolver un problema de youma por orden de Youko, parecía muy apurado, pero me aseguró que volvería en una semana –contestó entristecida.

-Si Youko lo envió no debe ser anda grave, ella no querrá que la boda se posponga, se muere de ganas de ser la madrina. –Dijo Suzu riendo para tranquilizar a Shoukei.

-Eso creo –concordó Shoukei –espero que vuelva pronto, ya comencé a preocuparme.

-No seas tonta, Shoukei –escucharon que decía alguien en la puerta, era Youko que llegaba con Rakushun en forma de hombre –Él estará contigo más rápido de lo que vuela un sugu, no te preocupes, por si acaso envié a Hankyo en secreto para que esté al pendiente de él, está más que seguro.

-Te lo agradezco, pero hubiera preferido que no lo enviaras a él. –Repuso Shoukei un tanto molesta.

Youko y los demás rieron.

-¿Crees que Kantai no hubiera pedido la misión en vez de quedarse aquí sin hacer nada? –Preguntó Rakushun.

-Tienes razón, pero aún así me angustia.

-Eso es porque es tu prometido, si no lo fuera te darías cuenta que no es una misión peligrosa. –Dijo Suzu.

Entonces entró un sirviente anunciándole a Youko que su kirin solicitaba verla, fue hacia donde fuera que estuviera Keiki dejando a los otros tres en las oficinas.

-Shoukei –llamó Suzu -¿hoy no es la primera prueba de tu vestido de novia?

-Sí, así es, se supone que Youko estaría ahí pero no se si podrá.

-Yo estaré allí, soy muy buena con los vestido ¿recuerdas? –Dijo Suzu con orgullo.

Shoukei rió y se levantó del escritorio en el que estaba escribiendo, selló los sobres y los amarró con cintas de diferente color, estaban camino a llevarlos a los mensajeros cuando vieron aparecer a Youko por un pasillo acompañada de Keiki, se inclinaron por respeto al taiho y de inmediato se dieron cuenta de la cara de ambos. Keiki estaba muy sonrojado y Youko tenía una expresión muy rara, como de desconcierto, pero sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal.

-¿Sucede algo Shuujo? –preguntó Rakushun con una expresión de desconfianza.

-¡No pasa nada, todo está bien! –Respondió Youko sobresaltada. Keiki no dijo nada, sólo apartó la mirada de la de Rakushun, que a su vez lo miraba inquisitivamente.

-Youko, vamos a enviar las cartas a los reinos de En Y Tai, luego iremos a probar mi vestido de novia –Dijo Shoukei con entusiasmo –Prometiste que irías.

-Sí, claro, a eso iba, a ver tu vestido –dijo Youko, casi balbuceando.

-Shuujo, yo me retiro –Dijo Keiki, luego se fue.

-¿Pasó algo malo Youko? –Preguntó Suzu, tocando su frente para ver si tenía fiebre, su cara parecía un tomate.

-¡No! ¿Por qué habría de pasar algo malo? Todo está perfecto –Dijo riendo nerviosamente y mirando a los lados como esperando a que alguien le llevara la contraria.

-Sí tú lo dices, vamos, tenemos cartas que enviar, ayer envié una carta a Sekki, dijo que estaría encantado de venir y le hará muy feliz ver a su hermano otra vez. –Comentó Shoukei mientras volvían a caminar acompañados de Youko.

-Me sorprende que haya recibido el cargo de gobernador de la prefectura de Shisui sólo diez años de haberse graduado, es muy bueno en lo que hace, ahora todavía tiene ese aspecto joven, se hizo inmortal cuando cumplió veintidós años –Agregó Rakushun.

-Él siempre ha sido muy astuto e inteligente, qué bueno que nos hicimos amigos en esa revuelta, me alegra mucho haberlo conocido y también a Koshou, su hermano. –Dijo Suzu.

-¿Hablan de mí? –Dijo Koshou apareciendo detrás de ellos, su figura imponente sólo era una tapadera, sus amigos sabían que él era mucho más tierno de lo que parecía –Kei-Taiho me envió para que cuidara de Youko.

-De hecho hablábamos de Sekki –aclaró Suzu.

-Ah sí, ya me escribió para decirme que vendría para la boda, estoy muy feliz de que por fin pueda venir, ahora que es gobernador casi no podemos vernos.

Llegaron a la oficina de correos del palacio y apenas pisaron la entrada llegó un mensajero con una nota urgente para Youko, venía del reino de Hou, Youko la tomó, pero cómo no podía leerla allí se dirigió a sus oficinas diciéndolas a todos que estaría allí para la prueba del vestido.

Al llegar acompañada de Koshou se encontró con Keiki, que revisaba algunos documentos, al verse, ambos desviaron la mirada, esto no pasó desapercibido por Koshou que los vio confundido, ¿desde cuando la Reina y el Taiho evitaban verse?

-¿Recibió algo importante Shuujo? –Preguntó Keiki con un tono más formal que de costumbre.

-Una carta de parte del rey de Hou, parece que quiere venir a conocerme y presentar sus respetos al reino de Kei, dice que agradece mucho la carte de felicitación que envié por haber sido elegido rey, dice que lo conmovió mucho y que está seguro de que podríamos llegar a ser homólogos muy cercanos en lo que a la política se refiere.

-Parece que quiere hacer tratos diplomáticos con Kei. –Comentó Keiki, fingiendo estar muy interesado en un documento.

-Sí, responderé ahora, será muy beneficioso hacer tratos con Hou, y eso alegrará mucho a Shoukei, el saber que estaremos ayudando a su reino de origen. –Dijo Youko tomando un pincel y una hoja de papel adornada con flores. –Koshou, ¿puedes, por favor decirle a Shoukei que estaré en la prueba de su vestido en una hora?

-Claro, Shuujo. –Dicho esto, se despidió con una leve inclinación.

En cuanto se fue keiki habló mirándola a los ojos profundamente, como desafiante.

-Shuujo, ¿ha pensado en lo que le dije?

Youko se sonrojó sorprendida y contestó:

-Sí, Keiki, pero aún no estoy preparada…

-¿Cuánto más tengo que esperar? –Keiki casi gritó.

-No lo sé, estoy confundida, no creo que debamos…

No terminó la frase, él la interrumpió plantándole un beso en los labios casi con violencia. Ella se dejó llevar por un momento pero al sentir la lengua de Keiki abriéndose paso entre sus labios no pudo evitar apartarlo con temor.

-Shuujo, ya no aguanto, mi amor por usted es tal que un solo segundo lejos de usted son para mí años de horrible tortura.

-Pero Keiki, esto está mal, el cielo no lo aceptará.

-Es amor puro, el cielo estará feliz de que seamos felices, no censurarán un sentimiento tan hermoso, además estoy seguro de que usted siente lo mismo por mí.

Youko no contestó, sólo salió corriendo dejándolo solo, con la carta a medio terminar para el rey de Hou, y con sus sentimientos expresados en el aire. _"No importa –pensó Keiki –pronto ella va a darse cuenta de que lo que sentimos no es un pecado"_

**Gaiden: Es el salón donde se reúnen todas las mañanas los ministros del reino, la reina y el taiho a discutir asuntos concernientes a cada uno de los ministerios y problemas del reino.**

**Chousai: Primer ministro de toda la corte.**

**Señor del Sello Privado: Jefe de los asesores de la reina, están bajo el mando del taiho pero no tienen poder político.**

**Montañas de Gantou: Son las montañas que separan los reinos de Kei y En.**

N/A

Éste es el segundo capítulo de mi fanfic algo cortito pero muy interesante, ahora que Keiki se le declaró a Youko ella tiene miedo de la ira del cielo y Shoukei está preocupada por Kantai, además el rey se Hou irá a Kei, veremos cómo es este nuevo rey. Si tienen sugerencias o quejas, háganmelo saber, otra vez recalco que no hay críticas buenas o malas, todas son constructivas.

"**Kumi Kinomoto". Gracias por tu reviews y mensajes, me animan mucho. :D**


	3. Consolidación

**Consolidación.**

Suzu, Shoukei y Youko estaban en las salas de sastrería del palacio, Youko había mandado a hacer el vestido de Shoukei en el reino de Han, donde se hacen las más hermosas artesanías de los Doce Reinos. La pieza estaba adornada con piedras preciosas cortesía del rey de Tai, la tela fue hecha de seda de Hou a lo cual Shoukei estaba eufórica, los zapatos los había comprado En-Oh en Kyou y las horquillas eran de la abuela de Kantai, combinaban perfectamente con el color del vestido (rosa y azul, favoritos de Shoukei). Al probarse todo y mirarse al espejo la futura esposa rompió a llorar arruinando el maquillaje que tanto trabajo le había costado a Suzu.

-Está preciosa Shoukei –dijo Youko corriendo a abrazarla, lo mismo hizo Suzu.

-Gracias, estoy tan feliz, no puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo por fin vaya a casarme, lo único que me gustaría tener en realidad es a mis padres conmigo, pero por desgracia no puede ser así.

-Estoy segura de que todo saldrá muy bien y serás feliz querida. –Dijo Suzu consolándola –por cierto, mi regalo te lo daré poco antes de la boda, pero no puedes abrirlo hasta después de haberte casado.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó ella tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-Lo sabrás cuando lo abras.

-Qué cruel, Youko, te agradezco que aunque hayas enviado a Kantai a esa misión, hiciste lo necesario para poder traerlo a salvo, también debo agradecer al Taiho por prestarle uno de sus shireis.

-No lo envié por capricho, es sólo que… muchas cosas están pasando y no quiero correr riesgos, no te preocupes por Kantai será una misión rápida, más durará el trayecto que la tarea en sí –dijo Youko sonriéndole afectuosamente.

Shoukei sonrió también, sabía que Youko estaba pasando por un momento difícil por lo que vio cuando el Taiho la mandó a llamar, cuando regresó su expresión no le gustó nada a Shoukei.

-Por cierto Youko –dijo -¿qué pasó ayer cuando hablaste en privado con Kei-Taiho, algo malo?

Youko se sonrojó y sorprendió ante la pregunta de su amiga, lo pensó por un momento pues no sabía qué decir, entonces habló:

-Nada, sólo cosas tontas de Taiho, lo típico. –Rió nerviosamente, pero no podía ocultar su inquietud frente a las que por casi cincuenta años habían sido sus más cercanas amigas.

-¿En serio Youko? –Inquirió Suzu. –No parece que estés muy tranquila desde entonces.

-Ya basta con eso, todo está muy bien. –A eso prefirió cambiar de tema –Hou-Ou vendrá en dos días a visitarme, quiere presentar su agradecimiento por las felicitaciones que envié, también dice que quiere conocer a Son Shoukei, la antigua princesa del reino. –Agregó con una sonrisa.

-Eso es maravilloso, me encantaría conocer al nuevo rey de mi tierra, me pregunto cómo será. –Exclamó Shoukei sonriendo divertida, las lágrimas habían cesado.

-Estoy segura de que es un buen hombre –aseguró la reina –No me extrañaría que fuera apuesto, Rakushun dice que es muy joven, casi de nuestra edad cuando pusieron nuestros nombres en el registro de los cielos.

-Su majestad, el Gobernador de la Prefectura de Shisui está aquí y desea verla, está con su guardia personal Koshou. –Anunció un sirviente.

-Lo veré en el palacio interno, dígale que me espere allí –el sirviente se fue haciendo una reverencia – ¿Quieren venir a recibir a Sekki conmigo?

-Claro –dijo Suzu y procedió a ayudar a Shoukei a cambiarse y peinarse como normalmente lo hacía.

Una vez listas fueron juntas al palacio interior y allí vieron a, Rakushun, Koshou y Sekki, éste traía su moño de siempre pero estaba ataviado con ropa oficial y lucía como un hombre de unos veinte y pocos años, estaba muy apuesto y eso no le pasó desapercibido a Suzu, que seguía teniendo el aspecto de sus dieciséis años.

-¡Hola a todas! –Saludó Sekki con entusiasmo -¿Cómo han estado?

-Hola Shisui-kou –saludó Youko.

-Jajajaja –la risa de Sekki seguía siendo la misma –No pensé que mis propios amigos me llamarían con mi título, es como si nunca hubiéramos hecho una revuelta.

-¿Qué tal van las cosas Sekki? –Corrigió ella también riendo.

-Muy bien, sólo que es un poco solitario estar en la provincia de Wa sin todos ustedes, Koshou me estaba contando que Kantai no está aquí.

-Sí, lo envié a las montañas de Gantou, hay rumores sobre youma, ¿has oído algo?

-La verdad es que no, todo está muy tranquilo al parecer.

-Bueno creo que son sólo eso, rumores.

-Eso espero, casi lo olvido –dijo volteando hacia una mesilla donde había un paquete enorme –Felicidades Shoukei, quería dárselos a Kantai y a ti juntos pero cómo no está.

-Gracias Sekki, es muy lindo de tu parte –dijo Shoukei recibiendo el regalo.

-Le decía a Sekki que las cosas está muy agitadas aquí con el asunto de la boda –Comentó Koshou.

-Sí, -Dijo Suzu –hemos tenido bastante trabajo las doncellas, pero todo valdrá la pena, sobre todo la fiesta después de la boda.

-Estoy ansioso por eso, tal vez encuentre a alguna linda chica disponible en esa fiesta –Dijo Sekki mirando sugerentemente a Suzu.

-He escuchado que las cosas van muy bien en Shisui, Sekki –Dijo Rakushun tratando de rescatar a Suzu que comenzaba a tomar un color más escarlata ya que Sekki se le estaba acercando mucho.

-¿Eh? –Dijo él distraídamente sin quitar la vista de la pobre doncella –Sí muy bien, las cosas ya son como mucho antes de la revuelta, ya no hay posaderos buscando derrocar al gobernador así que todo está bien.

-Ah, todavía la gente habla de esa revuelta –Dijo Koshou con su voz atronadora –Si no fuera por eso, muchas cosas en Kei no habrían cambiado, el Ministro del Cielo todavía me mira con desagrado porque nosotros hicimos que perdiera el puesto de Chousai.

Koshou rió escandalosamente y los demás lo miraron con incomodidad, él solía hacer ese tipo de cosas.

A la hora de la cena Rakushun y Sekki acompañaban a Keiki y Youko en la mesa, Keiki estaba muy callado y casi no miraba a los asistentes, Rakushun y Sekki trataban de hablar con Youko de cosas triviales y hablaban entre ellos de política y asuntos de otros reinos, como solía hacer Rakushun, pero ella casi no le prestaba atención y contestaba a sus preguntas con desgana.

-¿Hay algo que te inquiete Youko? –pregunto su amigo roedor (esta vez en forma de hombre por respeto a Keiki).

-¿Ah? No, yo sólo, estoy algo cansada, después de la cena me iré a dormir temprano, si no les molesta.

-Usted también parece algo desanimado, Taiho –observó Sekki -¿se encuentra bien?

-Por supuesto que sí, solo algo estresado, gracias por su preocupación Shisui-kou; Shuujo –dijo Keiki levantándose –yo también iré a dormir temprano, mañana vendrá el nuevo rey de Hou y quiero madrugar para tener todo preparado.

Con esto dicho cada uno se fue en dirección a su habitación, o eso creían, Youko se escapó a sus jardines en la parte trasera del palacio cuando perdió de vista a su kirin, una vez allí se derrumbó en una roca y sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos. Veía el suelo con desesperación y confusión, pensaba en las palabras de Keiki, en su confesión, que a ella le pareció demasiado abierta y repentina, estuvo pensando en eso todo el día sin poder actuar con normalidad y le pesaba tener que responder a algo que le aterraba en sobremanera.

-¿Por qué Keiki? ¿Por qué me dijiste esas cosas? –Se hizo un silencio sepulcral se levantó y miró el mar de nubes como le gustaba tanto hacer en noches cómo esas para aclara su mente.

Iba a regresar al palacio cuando:

-Porque siento un profundo amor por usted, Shuujo –se escuchó detrás de ella –No hay nada que quisiera hacer más que estar a su lado, besarla sería como ir al paraíso y abrazarla sería como quemarse en el más sublime placer, ¿no lo entiende? Su Kirin hace más que servirle, me entrego a usted en cuerpo y alma más que nunca porque sé que esto que siento no está condenado, sólo usted rechaza lo que es inevitable.

-Pero, Keiki, tengo miedo.

-¿De qué? El Cielo no lo desaprueba, si así fuera, ¿no estaría yo muerto desde que le confesé mi amor?

Se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros, estaba muy cerca, podía sentir su respiración y oler el perfume de su piel, unos pocos centímetros más y estaría perdida entre sus labios.

-¡No! –Exclamó Youko y lo apartó bruscamente –Esto no está bien, soy tu reina.

-Estará mal si hacemos algo que lastime al reino, pero esto no lo perjudicará, al contrario, ¿no seremos más felices si nuestro amor consolida el de nuestro pueblo?

-No lo sé Keiki, creo…

No terminó su frase, Keiki la había levantado por las caderas y lentamente pero con seguridad y fuerza la rodeó con los brazos y la besó. Era un beso tierno, sin prisa, expectante. Se alejó un poco de ella y esperó su reacción, Youko sólo lo miró unos instantes, se daba cuenta de que lo que sentían no era malo, sólo ella permanecía reacia a la felicidad por temor a lastimar a su gente.

-Keiki, yo… También te amo. –Lo volvió a besar, esta vez con más entrega, sin lamentos y, más importante aún, sin miedo. –Keiki ¿qué estamos haciendo?

-No necesita un concepto, sólo debe dejarse llevar, yo estaré allí para protegerla de lo que sea que la amenace, incluso si tengo que pelear y bañarme en sangre lo haré, sólo por procurar su felicidad y la de su pueblo, como hace tantas décadas juré lealtad eterna hoy le juro frente a este mar de nubes, frente a nuestra capital y frente al Cielo que no me separaré de usted y la amaré con la pasión más inconmensurable que los Doce Reinos hubieran conocido jamás.

Dicho esto volvió a besarla, sentía que ya nada podía arrebatarlo de los brazos de su reina, se sentía confiado con ella, seguro y feliz, un hombre enamorado y no un sirviente leal, era simplemente suyo porque lo quería, no porque Tentei se lo ordenaba.

Al día siguiente deberían recibir al rey de Hou y Youko estaba más distraída que nunca en sus casi cincuenta años de mandato, ni cuando comenzó a reinar se comportaba tan tontamente, saludaba a todos los sirvientes que veía y se reía por todas las tonterías que decía Koshou; incluso estalló en carcajadas en el Gaiden lo cual molestó mucho a los ministros, luego tendría que redactar una carta de disculpas para cada uno, se prometió pedírselo a Shoukei. keiki simplemente sonreía, hecho muy peculiar y sorprendente dada la personalidad del kirin. Una vez salieron de la reunión matutina y se quedaron solos, Keiki se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla igual que la noche anterior, ella no dejaba de soltar risitas tontas en cada pausa; parecía una niña en vez de la mujer de cincuenta y nueve años que era, a pesar de su aspecto de dieciséis.

-¿Por qué se ríe tanto Shuujo? –preguntó él mientras la balanceaba entre sus brazos.

-No sé, quizá es porque estoy tonta hoy.

-¿Es por causa mía? –dijo Keiki sonriendo.

-Tal vez, esta semana, con excepción de la partida de Kantai, ha resultado maravillosa, no creo que las cosas salgan mal de ahora en adelante.

-Me alegra que piense eso, a mí también me lo parece.

Escucharon que alguien se acercaba y se separaron rápidamente, entró un soldado y con una reverencia anunció:

-Hou-Ou está aquí, espera en las salas de invitados del palacio interior junto a Hou-Taiho.

**Registro de los Cielos: Es donde están escritos los nombres de los inmortales, como reyes, kirin, ministros, soldados de alto rango, sirvientes del palacio, gobernadores, marqueses, hechiceros u oficiales del reino.**

**Shisui-Kou: Es el título que ostenta Sekki el hermano menor de Koshou, se le da el nombre de Shisui-Kou porque es el gobernador de la prefectura de Shisui en la provincia de Wa.**

**Tentei: Es el dios principal de los Cielos, como Zeus en el Olimpo o Ra para los egipcios, es el que elige a los reyes a través del kirin y quien los juzga cuando pierden el rumbo o cometen pecados en contra de su reino.**

**Shuujo: Les recuerdo que significa Su Majestad, pero es un engorro escribirlo todo el tiempo así que lo dejo en el idioma original. **

El rey de Hou llegó, veremos cómo es éste nuevo rey y cómo será la relación de sus homólogos con él, también se verá el carácter de su kirin y cómo es.

Keiki ya tiene enganchada a Youko, quiero que la relación se mantenga en secreto por ahora, la clandestinidad lo hace más divertido, sobre todo si los amantes se escapan para hacer "algo más que besarse" jajaja XD.

N/A

Gracias a todos los que van siguiendo la historia, quizá ponga Lemon, no sé, lo pensaré y gracias por los reviews que me llegan todos los días. Una vez más digo que las críticas no son buenas o malas, siempre constructivas.


	4. El Nuevo Rey de Hou

**El Nuevo Rey de Hou.**

La reina de Kei y su fiel kirin se encaminaron hacia el recibidor del palacio interior para conocer por fin al monarca de Hou, Youko se sentía un poco nerviosa, recordó su encuentro con Han-Ou y se incomodó, quizá este rey fuera tan excéntrico como su homólogo de Han, pero se tranquilizó pensando que nadie superaría a Han-Ou en ese caso. En cambio Keiki estaba muy tranquilo, no era la primera vez que conocía a un rey y siempre era lo mismo, protocolo, formalidades, cumplidos, felicitaciones, agradecimientos y esas cosas.

Se abrieron las puertas de la habitación y un sirviente los anunció:

-Kei-Ou y Kei-Taiho están aquí.

Ambos, rey y kirin estaban sentados de espaldas, el cabello del rey parecía tener un tono marrón rojizo, era alto, casi tanto como Keiki y de buen porte, su kirin era un poco más bajo que él, tenía el habitual color dorado de su especie, fuera de eso, sus espaldas no mostraban nada más digno de mención. Se dieron vuelta, el rey tenía los ojos del mismo color de su cabello, quizá un poco más rojizos, labios llenos, nariz recta, era muy apuesto, el kirin tenía una expresión aniñada, era casi un adolescente y rayaba los catorce años como mucho. El rey se sorprendió al ver a Youko:

-No sabía que Kei-Ou fuera tan joven –dijo –es muy agradable conocerla al fin.

-Igualmente Hou-Ou –dijo ella sentándose frente a sus huéspedes junto con Keiki –Puede llamarme Youko, me sentiré más a gusto si lo hace.

-Le agradezco su confianza –Dijo él sonriendo –Yo soy Koui, es un placer conocerlo también Kei-Taiho.

-Lo mismo digo –Dijo Keiki casi aburrido.

-Presumo que el que está a su lado es Hou-Taiho –dijo Youko mirando al niño.

-Sí, mucho gusto Kei-Ou –respondió Houki con tímida jovialidad –y a usted Kei-Taiho.

Keiki asintió a modo de saludo.

-Felicidades Hou-Taiho, por coronar a su rey, estoy seguro de que el cielo está feliz con su trabajo –dijo Keiki sonriéndole al joven kirin.

-En primer lugar quisiera agradecerle a usted, Youko por sus palabras y apoyo para con el reino de Hou, me gustaría mejorar las relaciones diplomáticas y políticas de nuestros dos reinos, tengo entendido que la antigua princesa del reino es ahora amiga suya y su escribano personal. –dijo Koui.

-Así es, ella y yo somos buenas amigas desde hace mucho y está feliz de saber que su reino de origen está en manos de un buen gobernante y que va en buen camino.

-Me gustaría conocerla, a pesar de los actos cometidos al final de su reinado, su padre Chuutatsu fue un buen rey al principio y yo admiraba mucho la manera en la que llevaba el reino en ese entonces.

-A ella le gustaría conocerlo también, en la cena estaremos todos reunidos, mis amigos de los reinos de En y Tai también vendrán, por motivo de la boda de Son Shoukei con el general del ejército de la derecha, Kantai.

-¡Qué maravilla! –Exclamó Koui –Estoy ansioso por conocer a dos de los mejores gobernantes de los Doce Reinos.

Shoukei fue anunciada, decía que necesitaba hablar con Kei-Ou sobre una carta enviada por Kantai desde las montañas, estaba nerviosa y quería saber qué decía, en la carta ponía que era de asunto urgente y que debía ser leída por Kei-Ou lo más pronto posible. Al ver a Shoukei el rey de Hou puso los ojos como platos, solía verla de vez en cuando, cuando el era un joven recluta y ella apenas una niña de cortos cabellos celestes que correteaba por el palacio a escondidas de las sirvientas que la cuidaban.

-Son Shoukei –Dijo cómo anonadado –Quiero decir, princesa.

-Usted debe ser Hou-Ou –Shoukei se inclinó con respeto y miró con nerviosismo cómo Youko abría la carta de Kantai –Ya no debe llamarme princesa, dejé de serlo hace mucho tiempo, además usted es el nuevo rey.

-No es nada grave Shoukei –Dijo Youko aliviada –Dice que vendrá pronto pero no puede darme información de la misión en la carta, dice también que estés tranquila y que me reportará todo en cuanto esté aquí.

-Cuánto alivio me causa, -dijo Shoukei poniendo las manos en su pecho como si se hubiera librado de algo que la ahogaba –ya comenzaba a pensar que el viaje en verdad duraría una semana, si viene pronto entonces nos casaremos y terminaremos con toda la angustia de una vez.

-¿Casarse? –Exclamó Koui sobresaltado -¿Se va a casar Shoukei?

-Sí –dijo Youko –con el general de mi ejército de la derecha, acababa de mencionárselo.

-Ah sí, es verdad –se preguntó por qué eso le irritaba.

-Si me disculpan –dijo Shoukei tomando la carta de manos de Youko –Iré a redactar la respuesta, ha sido un gusto conocerlo Hou-Ou.

-El gusto es mío, princesa, puede llamarme por mi nombre, soy Koui –dijo él levantándose para despedirla, con una sonrisa perdida.

-Koui, -dijo Youko –también espero que nuestros reinos disfruten de una buena relación de ahora en adelante, nuestra gente es parecida en cuestiones de carácter y se llevarán bien en lo que al comercio se refiere.

-Eso espero. –Dijo Koui todavía viendo la puerta por dónde había salido Shoukei.

Kantai llegaría temprano en la siguiente mañana y Shoukei estaba animada otra vez, caminaba de acá para allá en las oficinas mientras terminaba la carta de contestación, no sin antes agregar en secreto una romántica dedicatoria de parte suya. Youko había invitado a cenar a Suzu, Rakushun, Koshou, Sekki y ella para recibir a los visitantes de Tai y En, así que esa sería una noche animada.

-Hm, imagino que Hou-Ou y Hou-Taiho estarán allí –se dijo distraídamente mientras llevaba la carta al mensajero -¿Cómo era su nombre?

-¿El nombre de quién? –Preguntó Rakushun que pasba por allí.

-Acabo de conocer al nuevo rey de Hou, parece un buen hombre, incluso insiste en llamarme princesa.

-Vaya, eso es nuevo –dijo Rakushun –tengo entendido que la gente de Hou aún tiene cierto rencor hacia la familia del último rey y a éste en particular.

-Sí, mi padre no lo hizo bien cuando fue su turno de reinar y eso lo llevó a su perdición –comentó ella con tristeza –sólo espero que este rey esté a la altura del cielo y sea bueno con el pueblo.

-Estoy seguro de que lo será –anunció Rakushun tomándola por los hombros, solía estar en su forma humana en los palacios –las noticias dicen que en sólo estos meses de haber sido coronado ha hecho muy buenas reformas y la gente comienza a tener tranquilidad.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra, Rakushun.

En eso vieron al rey de Hou que se acercaba, miró a Rakushun de manera extraña (¿rabia?)

-¿Rakushun? –Preguntó –Creí que su prometido se llama Kantai.

-Sí, Rakushun es un muy querido amigo de Kei-Ou, En-Ou, Tai-Ou, sus kirin y los sirvientes del Palacio Kinpa.

-Ah –dijo Koui cómo apenado –ya veo, ¿usted estará en la cena de hoy, princesa?

-Sí, yo… también fui invitada. –contestó Shoukei con algo de incomodidad, Hou-Ou era muy raro.

-Me alegra, ¿conoce usted a los reyes de Tai y En?

-Sí, también a sus kirin, -dijo Shoukei, Rakushun la había soltado y ambos miraban a Hou-Ou con extrañeza –Todos son muy amables y grandes amigos míos, los invité a mi boda de hecho.

-Oh –dijo pensativamente –me retiro a mis habitaciones entonces, nos veremos en la cena.

-Sí, hasta pronto –dijeron Shoukei y Rakushun mirando cómo se alejaba.

-¡Maldita sea! –Exclamó Koui en la sección del palacio que había sido dispuesta para él y su kirin –Es demasiado linda.

-¿Pasa algo malo Koui? –preguntó Houki dejando de lado el libro que había estado leyendo.

-Es Son Shoukei, Houki –respondió él tirándose en un diván –Creo que me enamoré de ella, siempre la veía en el palacio cuando yo todavía estaba en entrenamiento, me encantaba verla, ella tendría unos quince años y yo apenas dieciocho.

-¿Cómo es que no se acuerda de ti? –preguntó Houki creyendo que su amo le estaba jugando una broma.

-Nunca dejaban que me le acercara, mi trabajo era cuidar los establos y ella odiaba los youma de montar, decía que eran sucios. Maldita sea –volvió a decir –y ahora se va a casar con un general de Kei.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-No lo sé, esperar supongo, veré si ese tal Kantai es buena persona, así sabré si ella está haciendo lo correcto al comprometerse con él, quiero ver si él la merece, si no… bueno, trataré de que se fije en mí.

-Ten mucho cuidado Koui, eres el rey de Hou y un desliz de parte tuya significa nuestra muerte y la destrucción del reino.

* * *

Mientras tanto en las habitaciones privadas del Taiho de Kei.

-Keiki, ¿crees que es correcto ocultar lo nuestro? –dijo Youko sentada frente a un caballete pintando a su kirin.

-Nuestros amigos más cercanos lo sabrán a su debido momento, por ahora es mejor mantenerlo al margen, por los ministros –dijo él mirando cómo Youko movía el pincel, su querida reina había mejorado mucho estos años.

-¿Qué te parecieron el rey de Hou y su kirin?

-Creo que harán un buen trabajo, se ve que se entienden el uno al otro, como debe ser, ya casi es hora de que lleguen los invitados.

-Risai vendrá y Shouryuu no dejará en paz al pobre Gyousou, va a ser una cena divertida, me pregunto si esos dos están cómo nosotros, a escondidas.

-No lo sé, Taiki no habla de eso y yo no se lo pregunto, será mejor que vayamos al palacio central, estará mal si nos vienen a buscar aquí, aún si Koshou está allá afuera vigilándola, Shuujo.

-Keiki, llámame por mi nombre –pidió ella con voz cansina.

-Lo intento, pero es una costumbre muy arraigada, no me es sencillo complacerla en eso, Shuujo, además me siento un poco tonto.

-No es tonto decir el nombre de tu novia, Keiki. –insistió ella sonriendo al ver la expresión contrariada de Keiki.

-Mejor deje ese cuadro; mañana habrá tiempo de sobra para ello, ya tenemos que recibir a los invitados.

Se dirigieron a la sala que se usa para recibir invitados oficiales e importantes de otros reinos, los de En y Tai llegarían en breves minutos y todos estaban allí para recibirlos, incluso Koui y Houki.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Shouryuu y Enki.

-Hola a todos, ya estamos listos para celebrar y quiero beber mucho –Exclamó Shouryuu agitando sus brazos.

-Cállate estúpido, causarás una mala impresión –le reclamó Rokuta mientras Shouryuu se lanzaba a perseguir a Shoukei para abrazarla y felicitarla.

Inmediatamente después llegaron los invitados de Tai, Risai montaba su youma de siempre y los otros dos unos bellos sugu color rojo.

-Qué alegría verla Kei-Ou –dijo Risai –Gracias por invitarme Shoukei, ¿dónde está Kantai?

-Él fue a hacer unas cosas en las montañas de Gantou, pero no te preocupes, regresará mañana temprano.

-Antes de que se preparen para la cena, me gustaría que conozcan a Hou-Ou y Houki, son mis invitados esta noche. -Anunció Youko.

Todos se inclinaron con respeto como correspondía a esos casos y luego de los saludos formales, los invitados se fueron a sus habitaciones asignadas para recuperarse del viaje y prepararse para la cena. Una vez hecho todo esto fueron a comer.

-Siempre tan hospitalaria Youko –comentó Kouri.

-Deben agradecer la invitación a Shoukei, ella es la que se casa.

-Esperemos que no sea la única boda de este año, ¿no, Gyousou? –Dijo Shouryuu mirando sugerentemente a Risai.

-Comenzó a molestarnos antes de lo que esperaba, En-Ou –dijo Risai sonriendo tranquilamente, las bromas de Shouryuu no le afectaban en lo más mínimo, al contrario de Tai-Ou.

-¿Así que lo admites bella Risai? –Insistió él.

-No admito nada.

-No empieces Shouryuu –reclamó Gyousou.

-¿Kantai vendrá pronto verdad? –Preguntó Rokuta a Shoukei mirando a su rey con obstinada irritación.

-Sí, mañana estará aquí, parece que las cosas salieron mejor de lo que se esperaba.

-Cierto, -concordó Shouryuu desviando la vista de Risai a Youko –La persona que envié y se supone que llegará esta noche, espero que traiga buenas noticias.

-Probablemente los lugareños sólo se asustaron por el poco tránsito que hay en las montañas, –dijo Sekki –la mayoría toma los barcos que hay de En a Kei y no atraviesan a pie las fronteras.

-Bueno esperemos que es lo que tiene que decir Kantai sobre eso y podremos juzgar el estado de las cosas –Intervino Rakushun.

-Espero que esté bien. –Pidió Suzu.

-No te preocupes Suzu, Kantai es Kantai -dijo Koshou palmeándola fuertemente en la espalda, a lo que Sekki lo reprendió.

-Estoy segura de que estará bien, Kantai es el mejor guerrero que conozco. –aseguró Shoukei no muy convencida.

La conversación se había volcado completamente hacia el tema de la misión de Kantai y eso causó que el ambiente se tornara un poco molesto, llegaron a la conclusión de que esperarían las noticias que él tuviera que darles y que se mantendrían tranquilos hasta que él llegara.

Sólo Hou-Ou permanecía serio y sombrío, no esperaba con ninguna ansia el regreso del dichoso Kantai.

**N/A**

**¿Qué les pareció eh? A que no esperaban esto, jajajajajaja, Hou-Ou enamorado de Shoukei, además la conoce desde que ella era princesa. Ummm creo que a Kantai le tocará fuerte la competencia, un rey, rico y poderoso, además del mismo reino de su prometida, veamos cómo reacciona el pobre y cómo se comporta Shoukei, al parecer el kirin de Hou es prudente, ¿Cuánto caso le hará Koui? Está algo fuerte la lechuga. **** Dejen reviews. Los amo.**


	5. Contacto

**Contacto.**

Al amanecer llegaría Kantai con las noticias esperadas; en el reino de En ya el soldado que envió Shouryuu debería haber llegado e informado a los ministros principales de lo que sucede en las fronteras, así que no estaban preocupados porque las cosas los tomaran desprevenidos allá, la expectativa los estaba matando y Kantai no llegaba.

-¿Crees que le ocurrió algo? – Dijo Shoukei frotándose las manos con nerviosismo.

-No te preocupes querida, ya llegará –le dijo Risai para tranquilizarla, se había quedado en el palacio exterior con ella y Suzu mientras los demás estaban en el palacio interior para recibir a Kantai; Shoukei estaba demasiado alterada cómo para encerrarse a esperarlo.

-Probablemente sólo se retrasó un poco, los viajes suelen ser así –le dijo Suzu.

-Espero que Youko no lo entretenga mucho tiempo cuando llegue, si las noticias que trae son muy graves me gustaría enterarme pronto, quiero saber qué fue a lo que se enfrentó en ese viaje –Shoukei parecía más perturbada de lo normal.

-Cálmate ya, Shoukei –dijo Risai –si le hubiera pasado algo malo no estaría camino a casa, mucho menos tan pronto.

-Espero que tengas razón, pero mejor me calmo y espero tranquilamente, a él no le gustaría verme así.

-Bien dicho –concordaron las otras dos.

* * *

-Parece que Kantai se retrasó –dijo Shouryuu en el palacio interior cercano a los cuarteles del ministerio de verano.

Con él estaban Youko, Keiki, Gyousou, Rokuta, Taiki, Koui, Houki, Rakushun y Sekki. Era una reunión bastante grande de importantes figuras de distintos reinos, cualquiera que los viera sin conocerlos pensaría que estaban arreglando un acuerdo diplomático ya que en los Doce Reinos los gobernantes no suelen interactuar de manera tan casual y amistosa. Koui estaba bastante incomodado con la manera de tratarse de los otros reyes, era como si hubieran nacido en la misma casa, incluso entre ellos mismos olvidaban su estatus de reyes y kirin y se comportaban como cualquier persona normal, se hacían bromas y conversaban de sus actividades fuera de los deberes gubernamentales. El rey de Hou se sentía fuera de lugar, pero no quería salir de allí, quería conocer al famoso Kantai y juzgar si era apto para darle un futuro a su querida princesa, ver si era tan bueno como decían y si era así, apartarse del camino y dejar a su amada ser feliz con un buen hombre, pero de no ser así haría lo posible por apartarla de aquel ser que no le conviniera.

-Estará aquí pronto, las reformas en las rutas de viaje hacen un poco difíciles los viajes con youma de montar –explicó Youko –no creo que está fuera de lo normal.

Sus majestades, -anunció un sirviente –el general del ejército de la derecha Kantai está aquí, está conversando con el Chousai y vendrá en breve acompañado por él, dice que tiene noticias importantes para Kei-Ou y En-Ou.

-En cuanto venga hágalo pasar, -ordenó Youko –por fin veremos qué son en realidad esos rumores.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la oficina del Chousai.

-No puedo creer lo que me dices Kantai, -dijo el Chousai Koukan –si es cierto eso entonces estamos en un problema muy grave y nuestros reinos corren peligro, no sólo Kei y En, los Doce están bajo amenaza.

-No miento y mis ojos y oídos no me engañaron, sé muy bien lo que digo señor Koukan.

-No sé cómo tomará Youko esta noticia, quizá para ella sea algo bueno, pero no se sabe qué puede resultar de esto.

-Quizá no pretendan daño, no saben que estamos aquí y están muy bien ocultos en las montañas, pero no me quiero arriesgar, por eso no dejé que mis soldados se mostraran y yo mismo mantuve mi distancia, con todo lo que Youko nos ha contado sobre hourai no hay duda de que son ellos.

-Esperemos que sea así, pero ¿por qué me lo dijiste a mí primero Kantai?

-Es porque quería informarle a alguien neutral, para saber su opinión y al parecer usted y yo no diferimos en nuestra opinión sobre el asunto, pero si se informaba de esto primero a Youko o Kei-Taiho, ella podría tomar acciones perjudiciales y Kei-Taiho la apoyaría o, si ella se lo ordenase, él no podría hacer nada.

-Pero entonces, como ya conoces mi posición, es mejor informarle a Kei-Ou, si escucha razones aceptará ponerle fin en vez de alentarlo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, señor Koukan, una cosa más, ¿cómo ha estado Shoukei?

-Bastante bien, aunque muy preocupada por ti, cumplo la promesa que te hice de protegerla como si fuera mi hija.

-Se lo agradezco en lo más hondo de mi corazón.

-Pues tú eres como mi propio hijo Kantai, es lógico que quiera cuidar a tu prometida.

-Bienvenido general Kantai –dijo Youko cuando Kantai llegó acompañado de Koukan.

-Es bueno estar en casa otra vez Kei-Ou. –dijo él haciendo reverencias para todos los ilustres presentes.

-General Kantai –dijo Koui levantándose –Soy Hou-Ou, es un gusto verlo al fin, me han hablado mucho de su mérito cómo general de Kei-Ou y estaba ansioso por conocerlo en persona.

-Sea bienvenido al palacio Kinpa de Kei, Hou-Ou, es un gran honor conocer el rey de tan venerable pueblo, ofrezco humildemente mis servicios si usted lo desea.

-Tengo entendido que usted está comprometido con la antigua princesa Son Shoukei de Hou, mis felicitaciones a usted y a la princesa. –Koui lo miraba inquisitivamente pero Kantai no le daba importancia, le parecía que el rey tenía carácter.

-Muchas gracias.

-¿Qué noticias nos traes de Gantou, Kantai? –preguntó Youko impacientemente.

-Antes que nada, Kei-Ou y En-Ou, debo advertirles que lo que pasa entre nuestros reinos no tiene precedentes en ninguna de las eras pasadas en los Doce Reinos o incluso antes de que éstos fueran formados, les pido que mantengan la calma y una mentalidad imparcial con respecto a lo que vengo a decir.

-Ve al grano Kantai, estás haciéndonos perder tiempo. –Exigió Shouryuu.

-En Gantou se está llevando a cabo una excavación. –Dijo Kantai sombríamente.

-¿Qué clase de excavación? Ni Youko ni yo hemos autorizado semejante proyecto, o eso creo, ¿no Youko?

-Así es, Shouryuu, no tengo información de un proyecto de construcción de ningún tipo.

-Pues, -aclaró Kantai –no son los reinos de Kei o En quienes están llevando a cabo la tarea.

-Entonces es otro rey, pero, ¿quién estaría tan loco cómo para hacer tal cosa, poniendo en peligro su propia vida?

-No, Shuujo, no es eso, quienes están entrometiéndose en las fronteras son una legión de kaikyaku, venidos desde Hourai, son al menos miles de ellos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? No hay registro de tantos kaikyaku en ninguno de los reinos –Dijo Shouryuu que conocía el número exacto de kaikyaku en la actualidad.

-Esa es la cosa, Su Majestad, la excavación no se está haciendo aquí, viene de Hourai, al parecer encontraron la manera de venir aquí por debajo de la tierra y ahora están surgiendo de lo más profundo de las montañas de Gantou, vimos las máquinas y unos cuantos de ellos vestidos con ropa extraña de las que llevan los kaikyaku cuando llegan.

-Eso es imposible –exclamó Gyousou.

-Es verdad, la única manera de tener contacto es mediante un shoku o la gogoukanda del reino de Ren. –Dijo Rakushun utilizando la lógica para encontrar una explicación.

-Quiere decir que el equilibrio que rige nuestros reinos corre grave peligro –dijo Sekki que tampoco le veía pies o cabeza al asunto.

-Ellos podría tener la idea de invadirnos una vez que se enteren de nuestra existencia, piensen en nuestra gente, nuestros animales, plantas, los riboku o shashinboku –reiteró Koukan.

-O tal vez no quieran eso, -dijo Youko esperanzada –somos inmortales, hablamos su idioma, podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

-No hay forma de acuerdo en esta situación –Dijo Rokuta –conozco a las personas de Hourai, su sed de poder está más allá de cualquier posibilidad de negociación, nuestros reinos son ricos y, en muchos aspectos, extraordinarios, ellos querrán tenerlos.

-Debemos sacarlos de aquí –dijo Keiki, Youko lo miró con tristeza y sorpresa –lo siento Shuujo, es lo que pienso que es mejor para todos.

-¿Cómo sabemos que dice la verdad, Kantai? –Dijo Hou-Ou.

-Koui –llamó Houki sorprendido de la acusación de su amo, insultar a un general de otro reino o tildarlo de mentiroso era algo bastante grave.

-Lo siento Houi, pero se me hace muy difícil creer esto, es imposible que las personas de Hoirai hayan logrado tener contacto con los Doce Reinos, de alguna manera, es una historia con demasiada fantasía en ella.

-Tiene razón Hou-Ou –dijo Kantai sin inmutarse –es bastante increíble, pero si no fuera verdad no me molestaría en contar la historia, incluso el mensajero de En-Ou puede confirmarlo, tengo a una docena de soldados a mi cargo que también pueden, mi trabajo es mantener el reino a salvo por el bien de mi amada, ella se merece eso.

-No lo dudo, pero me gustaría ver una prueba, si logra dármela, Hou estará a disposición de Kei y En para ayudar en lo que haga falta.

-Es cierto Kantai, -dijo Gyousou –es difícil de creer, me gustaría ver algo que diga que no es una equivocación, si es así Tai también está dispuesto a ayudar y trataré de convencer a otro reinos para cooperar.

-Puedo probarlo –dijo Kantai mirando con disimulada hostilidad a Hou-Ou.

Sacó un pañuelo de lana del bolsillo de su gran chaleco de viaje, lo desenvolvió y puso en el centro de una mesa. En el pañuelo había un arma; una pistola de color negro de las que suele usar la policía japonesa, parecía nueva y completamente auténtica.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Koui.

-Es un arma, vimos cómo mataban un youma con eso, dijeron que era un tigre de bengala, que era peligroso, por eso lo mataron.

-Es cierto, -dijo Rokuta –he visto muchas de estas en Hourai, las usan para matar, sólo las aprietan un poco y basta para un estruendo y una muerte rápida, a muchos no les da tiempo siquiera de defenderse o hablar, es horrible.

-No puede ser, entonces sí son peligrosos –Dijo Youko sorprendida –si mataron a ese pobre youma con sólo verlo serán capaces de atacarnos.

-Lo mejor sería que fuéramos a mirar de cerca, para investigar la mejor manera de alejarlos de aquí y asegurarnos de que no pase de nuevo –Expuso Shoyryuu.

-Hay que sellar las entradas a las montañas para que los habitantes del los reinos no se acerquen –sugirió Keiki.

-Espero que todo salga bien, antes de mi deseo de regresar a Hourai está el amor por mi pueblo, no permitiré que nada los ponga en peligro –Aseguró Youko.

-Mañana mismo enviaré una tropa de incógnito para investigar y otra para asegurar las rutas de acceso a las montañas. –Dijo Kantai. –Si me perdonan, debo ir a ver a mi prometida.

Dicho esto salió a encontrarse con Shoukei en el palacio exterior.

-Kantai –gritó ella cuando lo vio y se lanzó a sus brazos para besarlo –Qué maravilloso verte.

-Mi amada, perdona por apartarme de ti tanto tiempo, pero lo que nos concierne es muy grave, no pude estar un solo día sin mortificarme por ti.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Una invasión, desde Hourai, la detendremos lo antes posible.

-Me alegra tanto que hayas regresado sano y salvo a mí.

-Te prometo que nada ni nadie logrará separarnos de nuevo mi amada, desde hoy soy tuyo para siempre y después de al boda todo será paz y tranquilidad.

Al día siguiente enviarían a los soldados a inspeccionar y verían qué hacer con el problema.

Shouryuu le encomendó a Rokuta junto con Rakushun el ir a todos los reinos que pudieran a buscar ayuda y Sekki viajaría por todo Kei a advertir a las demás provincias, Gyousou puso las tropas de Risai a disposición de Youko y Shouryuu, necesitarían toda la ayuda posible para enfrentar a los kaikyaku. Por su parte, Koui y Houki también participarían, Houki ya había enviado a algunos de sus shirei a vigilar el área de las montañas, estaban preparándose para atacar con todo por el bien de sus reinos.

* * *

**Otra vez digo que las críticas no son buenas o malas, siempre constructiva, tardé un poquito pero creo que valió la pena esperar, incluso para mí, espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews.**

**Besos **


	6. Medidas Contundentes

**Medidas Contundentes.**

En el palacio Kinpa los reyes de Tai, En y Kei se hallaban en un terrible dilema, una invasión kaikyaku nunca había sido vista en toda la historia de los Doce Reinos.

En la biblioteca del palacio Youko y Keiki conversaban.

-Keiki, –dijo Youko –Pienso que si son kaikyaku entonces hay posibilidades de que los dos mundos tengan contacto sin causar un shoku o meishoku, podríamos ser vecinos pacíficos, ¿no lo crees así?

-No lo creo, si Tentei hubiera querido que tuviéramos contacto lo habría permitido desde hace mucho tiempo, me parece que debemos permanecer como lo habíamos hecho desde hace tanto tiempo, ellos en su mundo y nosotros en el nuestro –dijo Keiki, tan directo como siempre.

-Si eso es lo que piensas, -aceptó Youko con resignación –pero, tal vez sea sólo una equivocación o eso espero.

Keiki se levantó y le plantó un beso tierno en los labios, quería ver a su reina feliz no preocupada o alterada. Youko se calmó un poco con el gesto de su kirin.

-Siempre tienes soluciones para todo –dijo riendo.

-Usted es fácil de leer, siempre sé qué es lo que quiere –dijo Keiki también riendo.

En ese momento entró Shouryuu leyendo una hoja de pergamino, tenía la costumbre de aparecer sin avisar, Keiki se apartó de Youko con brusquedad.

-¿Qué hacían? –preguntó Shouryuu viéndolos sospechosamente, pero no le duró mucho y dijo concentrado en la hoja: –Rokuta me envía noticias de Kou, dice que Rakushun habló con su rey para que nos ayudara, le explicaron todo el problema y dice que está encantado de ayudar, todo sea por la seguridad de su pueblo, ahora están camino a Sou para hablar con el rey, le envié una carta por anticipado a Rikou el príncipe de Sou espero que me conteste pronto, ¿Sekki ya se fue?

-Sí, Suzu quiso acompañarlo –contestó Youko un poco agitada por la sorpresa que le había ocasionado la llegada de En-Ou.

-Sólo espero que esos dos no se distraigan –expresó Keiki –todos saben en qué andan, demasiado juntos últimamente.

-Jajaja –rió Shouryuu sonoramente –sí, esta madrugada un soldado de guardia casi le corta la garganta a Sekki creyendo que era un invasor, estaba saliendo de la habitación de Suzu y si no fuera por ella Sekki tendría un lindo corte, vigilaré a Gyousou a ver si trata de colarse al cuarto de Risai, será muy divertido ver su cara si lo pesco.

-Oh, estoy segura de que a Suzu no le molestó tenerlo en su habitación anoche, a esos dos ya se les nota la palabra matrimonio en la frente. –Dijo Youko uniéndose a las risas de Shouryuu.

-El Shisuikou debería comportarse según su título, es vergonzoso que a su edad se la pase de amores como un adolescente. –Se quejó Keiki.

-Está enamorado, Keiki se entiende su comportamiento.

-Como sea.

-Bueno basta ya de hablar de asuntos que no nos conciernen, -exclamó Gyousou que entraba acompañado de Taiki y Risai –no tenemos tiempo para chismes cómo un montón de abuelas.

-No sea tan duro Gyousou-Sama, todos estamos demasiado estresados. –lo reprendió Taiki –Tenemos un aviso de Ren-Ou, dice que no puede venir personalmente a Kei, pero que estará gustoso de enviar a Ren-Taiho para ayudar, también piensa que la amenaza se debe parar de inmediato.

-Al perecer todos los reyes prefieren a los kaikyaku invasores fuera de los Doce Reinos, -comentó Risai –no es para menos, no sabemos cómo llegaron aquí y tampoco qué es lo que quieren.

-Debemos ver qué es exactamente lo que están haciendo con nuestros propios ojos –sugirió Youko –así tendremos una mejor idea de qué debemos hacer al respecto, yo podría ir disfrazada a Gantou y así verlos de cerca.

-Yo la acompañaré Shuujo –se ofreció Keiki, Youko asintió de acuerdo –es mejor si estoy con usted.

-La boda de Kantai y Shoukei lamentablemente se tendrá que suspender por culpa de este raro acontecimiento, lo siento mucho por los dos, estaban muy entusiasmados –se lamentó Shouryuu.

-Ambos saben qué es lo que está en juego y decidieron eso entre los dos, no se darán el lujo de festejar cuando nuestros hogares corren ese nivel de peligro –Explicó Youko.

-Pero no podemos sentarnos a esperar a ver qué pasa, hay que actuar, –dijo Risai –una unidad azul del ejército de Tai llegará esta tarde a la provincia de Ei, se asentará en Gyouten para recibir órdenes, luego pasarán a la provincia de Ken para asegurar las montañas de Gantou y así poder actuar si es necesario.

-¿Una unidad azul, Risai? –Exclamó Gyousou –Pero son sólo dos mil quinientos soldados debiste haber pedido una unidad amarilla de siete mil quinientos.

-Es suficiente, los ejércitos de los reinos de En y Kei también van a estar en guardia –replicó Risai.

-Es verdad, -corroboró Keiki –Kei y En tenemos una unidad negra cada uno yendo hacia Gantou.

-Aún así una unidad negra es una cantidad exagerada de soldados, los doce mil quinientos que conlleva no son necesarios para esta empresa, y mucho menos multiplicado por dos; hubiera sido mejor una unidad blanca de sólo diez mil. –expresó Youko.

-Aún así espero que no tengamos que utilizarlas en contra de los kaikyaku –dijo Keiki –si se presenta una batalla será una verdadera pérdida tanto de nuestro lado como del suyo, me gustaría evitar un derramamiento de sangre.

-Esperemos que tus deseos sean escuchados por Tentei, Kei-Taiho –dijo Taiki –yo también prefiero evitar un acontecimiento lamentable.

* * *

-Lamento que sea de esta manera Shoukei –le dijo Kantai a su prometida en el jardín principal del palacio –no sabes cuánto me entristece tener que posponer nuestro matrimonio.

-Kantai –dijo ella con tono dulce –es nuestro deber proteger al reino y si eso significa sacrificar nuestra unión con gusto lo haré, tú y yo juramos proteger siempre nuestro hogar.

-Tienes razón, pero aún así me hace sentir mal, sé cuánto querías esa celebración y yo estaba tan ansioso por que fueras mi esposa.

-Pero no es cómo si renunciáramos a ello, será por poco tiempo –ella tomó el rostro de su amado entre sus manos –yo esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario, porque sé que tú siempre estarás ahí para mí y no nos rendiremos nunca.

Kantai sonrió complacido por las palabras de Shoukei y dijo:

-Tentei me envió a la más maravillosa de las mujeres para que fuera mi compañera.

La besó con ternura y rodeó su cintura, levantarla era para él cómo tener una almohada caliente entre sus brazos; para él, Shoukei era suave, ligera y tibia, lo hacía sentir feliz cada vez que la besaba porque sabía que su entrega era total y sincera.

-¿Me seguirás amando por el resto de nuestras vidas no importa lo que pase? –Preguntó él con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Mi amor por ti trasciende la vida, incluso si es eterna como la nuestra –respondió ella solemnemente –pero ahora debemos concentrarnos en la misión que nos encomendó Youko.

-Sí, debo guiar a los ejércitos de Tai, En y Kei hacia Gantou, un gran honor dada la inmensidad de la campaña; está bien que los reyes tomen precaución en caso de que los Kaikyaku quieran atacar, he visto de lo que son capaces y En-Taiho también está de acuerdo conmigo, no nos podemos permitir el lujo de subestimarlos ni un poco.

-Y yo escribiré tratados para todos los gobernadores y marqueses del reino, espero que Suzu esté bien, algunos de ellos no son muy amables. –Comentó Shoukei con preocupación.

-Está con Sekki, no le pasará nada, él está muy interesado en ella y, por lo que me dijo Koshou, planea pedirle matrimonio, hace tiempo que quiere a Suzu, creo que desde que organizamos esa rebelión hace ya tanto tiempo.

-Ellos eran muy unidos en ese entonces y no me extrañaría que, al fin y al cabo, resulten estar juntos –dijo Shoukei mientras que su novio la llevaba caminando de la mano a través del jardín.

Ella se detuvo súbitamente y adoptó una expresión de tristeza que no le gustó nada a Kantai y dijo:

-Si te pasara algo en esta misión no sé qué haría, le pido de todo corazón a Tentei que te proteja y te traiga a salvo conmigo y a ti, Kantai, que tengas cuidado y te protejas, no importa lo que pase allá, por favor regresa a casa con bien.

Se colgó de la vestimenta de su prometido rompiendo en leves sollozos; Kantai sonrió con melancolía y contestó:

-¿Crees que te dejaré tan fácilmente? Si crees eso es porque no tienes fe en mí, –la apartó para arrodillarse frente a ella –te prometo, mi amada Shoukei, que ni siquiera los youma más aterradores del mar amarillo podrán impedir que me reúna contigo lo más pronto posible después de haber partido a la batalla, eres mi razón de lucha, sin ti no tendría motivos para pelear, pero me inspiras valentía y coraje y por ti ganaré sin importar qué, te juro, mi hermosa dama, que regresaré entero, vivo y bien a tu lado para cumplir mi misión más importante, que es hacerte feliz por lo que resta de eternidad.

Shoukei se echó a llorar y lo abrazó fuertemente, sabía que él partiría en pocas horas y tenía plena confianza en su promesa, él regresaría para estar con ella y casarse, no tenía dudas de él y podía estar tranquila.

* * *

Pero a la hora de la despedida, Shoukei no pudo aguantar las ganas de romper en llanto, veía cómo las tropas de Kei se alejaban llevándose a su prometido, a la reina y al Taiho de Kei para pelear por la seguridad y el bienestar del reino. En cuanto vio sólo un pequeño punto en la lejanía fue hasta el palacio central a terminar el trabajo encomendado por Youko.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_-No te preocupes, Shoukei; Keiki y yo lo cuidaremos –había dicho la emperatriz de Kei antes de montar a Hyouki._

_-Te doy mi palabra de Taiho que mantendremos a salvo al general –le prometió Keiki antes de montar a Hankyo._

_-Muchas gracias, Shuujo, Kei-Taiho –había dicho ella llorando –lo dejo en sus manos._

* * *

Ahora le tocaba a ella cumplir con su deber y hacer lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudar a todos a ganar y lograr la expulsión de los kaikyaku, pero poco antes de llegar a la oficina del escribano se encontró con Hou-Ou.

-Buenas tardes princesa. –Saludó él cortésmente –No quiero ser inoportuno, pero, ¿le sucede algo malo?

-No, –exclamó Shoukei enjugándose la lágrimas con un pañuelo –es que me dio alergia, están haciendo reparaciones en algunas partes del palacio y, pues el polvo y todo eso…

-Hm, ya veo –dijo él con expresión extrañada – ¿le gustaría dar un paseo para calmar esa "alergia"?

-Es que tengo algunas cosas que hacer y no me gustaría dejar el trabajo para después.

-Yo también, pero no es malo descansar un poco cuando se está alterado, si se trabaja bajo presión las cosas pueden salir mal.

-Bueno, si lo dice Hou-Ou tiene que ser cierto –dijo ella calmando un poco sus hipos, causados por el llanto.

-¿Desde cuándo no visita Hou, princesa? –preguntó Koui dirigiéndose a la salida del palacio central.

-Creo que desde hace dos años, fui para ver cómo estaba y me complació ver que Gekkei lo mantenía bien a pesar de la ausencia de un rey en el trono, más bien hizo mucho comparado con otros reyes de la actualidad.

-Jajajaja es bastante sincera por lo que veo, princesa –dijo Koui divertido.

-Sólo digo la verdad.

-¿Recuerda por casualidad a los guardias que cuidaban los establos en la época en la que su padre reinaba?

-En realidad no recuerdo mucho del palacio, hace mucho que no entro en él, pero sí recuerdo los establos, solía pasear por ahí con mi institutriz y recuerdo que me quejaba mucho del olor de los caballos y los youma de montar.

-Así es, le molestaba mucho ese olor, pero yo no lo percibía, sólo el olor a heno en la mañana o el trigo en las tardes cuando alimentaban a los animales, el pasto, el mar de nubes, eso era lo que más me gustaba como guardia del palacio.

-No me diga que usted trabajaba en palacio –exclamó ella gratamente sorprendida.

-Así es, era un simple soldado del oushi, casi un recluta, pero siempre pedía a mi superior que me asignara a cuidar de los establos, me gustaba ver pasear a las damas y observar cómo los animales eran entrenados, a veces incluso montaba los youma del rey a para probar si estaban listos para ser utilizados en batalla o en largos viajes.

-Vaya que es una gran coincidencia, pero no me acuerdo de usted en lo absoluto.

-No me extraña, usted era una princesa muy pequeña y, por lo que recuerdo, bastante malcriada –dijo Hou-Ou riendo.

Shoukei rio con él, se sentía bien hablando con alguien, su tristeza se menguaba, al menos por un momento y Hou-Ou era una compañía muy grata.

-¿Me permite que le sea sincero princesa?

-Por supuesto, Hou-Ou, la sinceridad es una virtud muy apreciada.

-Como rey me agrada que haya llegado a realizarse como persona, pero cómo hombre y caballero que soy, me veo en la obligación de decirle que no me gusta su compromiso con el general del ejército de Kei, no me parece un buen hombre para usted.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Hou-Ou? –Shoukei estaba crispada de espanto por el atrevimiento del rey de Hou.

-No me malinterprete, princesa, es sólo que no considero al general Kantai digno de usted, con todo respeto pienso que se merece mucho más.

-Con todo respeto Hou-Ou, ¿qué es exactamente su definición de un hombre digno entonces? –Shoukei se paró en seco y enfrentó al rey, estaba dispuesta a defender el amor mutuo de Kantai y suyo.

-Alguien que está a su altura, él es sólo un hombre ordinario, sólo puede ofrecerle comodidades simples, yo creo que usted es merecedora de alguien que esté dispuesto a darle todo, palacios, joyas, vestidos, felicidad plena… Un reino.

-¿Qué insinúa Hou-Ou? –Ella comenzaba a ver la expresión dulce, y casi suplicante, de él con profunda aversión.

-Me refiero a que yo puedo darle todo eso y mucho más, princesa. Escuche, siempre la observaba pasear con sus doncellas por los patios del palacio en Hou y disfrutaba viéndola jugar y bailar con sus compañeras, usted es lo más hermoso que tenía el reino, era la joya del palacio y yo estaba perdida e irrevocablemente enamorado de usted, por Tentei, esperé décadas para pronunciar estas palabras, cuando me enteré por boca de Gekkei que usted no había muerto en el regicidio mi corazón se llenó de tal gozo que temí morir, ahora sólo debo esperar una respuesta de parte de usted, seré paciente y tenaz, no escatimaré en esfuerzos por obtener su favor, princesa.

-¿Cómo se atreve? –Shoukei casi gritaba de indignación –Soy una mujer comprometida y amo al que va a ser mi esposo.

Dicho esto corrió hacia el interior del palacio central, dejando al rey sólo, con su confesión en el aire.

-No me rendiré princesa, –susurró él melancólicamente mientras la veía alejarse –aprovecharé cualquier rastro de debilidad para ganar su corazón.

Se fue a sus habitaciones dónde esperaba su Taiho, esperaría el próximo encuentro con su princesa y la haría darle una respuesta.

* * *

**La armada imperial (oushi) de los reinos está dividida por unidades, cada una clasificada por un color según la cantidad de soldados.**

**Unidad negra: 12.500.**

**Unidad blanca: 10.000.**

**Unidad amarilla: 7.500.**

**Unidad azul: 2.500.**

* * *

_**Ufff me llevó un tiempito terminar éste capítulo, es algo dulce, por no decir empalagoso, jajaja pero su servidora aquí presente es así, cursi algunas veces. **_

_**Las críticas son buenas, no matan el alma ni la envenenan, jejejeje (frase basada en una del Chavo del Ocho)**_


	7. Reconocimiento, Estrategia y Oportunidad

**Reconocimiento estrategia y oportunidad.**

El asentamiento puesto por la reina de Kei y el ejército de Kantai, junto con las tropas de Tai, comandadas por Gyouso y Risai, y En, comandadas por Shouryuu, se encontraba en las afueras de la provincia de Ken.

Youko estaba preparándose para investigar la excavación en la base de las montañas, los sastres reales habían modificado su uniforme escolar con el que llegó a los Doce Reinos y lograron restaurarlo, tenía en la falda un compartimiento en el que le sería fácil ocultar su espada parcialmente, todavía se veía la joya hekisoujo sobresaliendo de su cintura, pero además de eso no había nada fuera de lo común a menos que los kaikyaku se fijaran en su raro color de cabello y ojos, por lo cual tiñó su roja cabellera a un tono más oscuro, como había hecho cuando fue a aquel burdel a ser vendida por Takki, la mujer que se hizo pasar por su protectora, pero algo había aprendido de ella y eso le era útil ahora; Keiki ayudaba a trazar el camino que recorrería Youko en compañía de Hankyo, éste estaría escondido mientras que su reina realizara la misión y actuaría en caso de ser necesario, de resto, ella estaría sola.

-Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con este plan, Shuujo –objetó Keiki, en la tienda de campaña principal cuando Youko se preparaba para partir –puede ser muy peligroso, ¿quién sabe de qué son capaces estas personas?

-Keiki, es necesario, si no lo hago ¿quién podrá acercárseles tanto? Aunque haya pasado tiempo, creo que aún puedo actuar como una estudiante japonesa normal.

-Sólo espero que esa mente retorcida no se les active a los kaikyaku. –Dijo suspirando con frustración.

-No hables así, Keiki –dijo ella acercándose a su kirin sugerentemente –no permitiré que me lastimen, si lo hacen, ¿cómo podré volver a verte? Algo así jamás me lo perdonaría.

Keiki sonrió con malicia y la abrazó para darle un beso.

-Yo no puedo ordenarle nada, Shuujo, pero sí puedo pedirle que me haga una promesa.

Youko asintió.

-Prométame que regresará sana y salva, además que en cuanto vuelva y este asunto acabe, no seguirá pensando en esa absurda idea de volver a Hourai.

-Keiki, tú… –Youko se sorprendió con la franqueza de las palabras de su sirviente, aún así dijo: - Lo prometo, puedes estar tranquilo.

Keiki sonrió satisfecho, cualquiera se impactaría de ver una imagen como esa, una emperatriz siendo abrazada por su kirin de esa manera; y más sorprendente aún, ver al serio y frío Kei-Taiho comportarse así, con tanta libertad con su emperatriz.

Al salir a la tienda de estrategias militares Gyousou junto a Risai y Shouryuu les informaron de la situación general.

-Al parecer lo intrusos están comenzando a construir una especie de camino en la entrada de la cueva en la que se está llevando a cabo su excavación, tienen tiendas de color blanco del tamaño de una casa pequeña y bastante maquinaria muy rara, montan en ellas como su fueran kijuu y ya están comenzando a acercarse mucho, -expuso Gyousou –quizá debamos mover el destacamento pronto, Youko ¿estás lista?

-Sí, me iré en media hora, Hankyo me acompañará, pero será el único, no quiero que ustedes estén cerca si surge algún imprevisto.

-Shuujo, por favor, -intervino Keiki con preocupación –insisto en que Hyouki y Kaiko también la acompañen.

-No, Keiki si ven muchos shirei, puede que los kaikyaku tomen medidas más extremas de las necesarias, es peligroso que los lleve a todos y no les vayas a ordenar que me sigan en secreto, por favor Keiki.

-Cómo quiera Shuujo –aceptó Keiki sumisamente.

-Youko, ten cuidado, estaré mandando a un pájaro mensajero para que ronde a tu alrededor por si necesitas ayuda –informó Risai mientras abrazaba a la emperatriz de Kei.

-No te preocupes, Risai, estaré aquí en menos de lo que te imaginas. –Aseguró ella sonriendo.

Sin más, decidió marchar a la misión, debía cumplir, no había habido más kaikyaku desde su llegada y sabía al menos cómo se comportaban los habitantes del Hourai actual gracias a la información de Enki, no habían cambiado mucho y estaba preparada.

Había ido montada en Hankyo y al llegar cerca de los ruidos de construcción ordenó al enorme shirei que se detuviera para ella bajar y caminar mientras él estuviera escondido en las sombras, no dudó un segundo y se acercó tímidamente, parecía un proyecto de excavación normal; había maquinaria, grúas, motocicletas, pequeños jeeps y gente trabajando de aquí para allá. Se percató de que salían y entraban del enorme agujero que habían logrado abrir, se dirigió allí para que pareciera que había acabado de llegar.

-Oye niña, ¿qué haces aquí? –Le gritó un hombre desde lo alto de una torre de control de hierro –Se supone que no habrían chicos aquí, deberías estar en clases.

-Eehh, es que yo… -balbuceó ella tratando de pensar una repuesta creíble –Me escapé de clase para venir a curiosear y me perdí.

-Bueno será mejor que hables con alguien que te lleve de vuelta, este no es lugar para mocosos.

-Claro iré a pedir a alguien que me lleve, jejeje –rió nerviosamente, se sentía extraña, era la primera vez que alguien la trataba así desde que estabilizó su país, pero no podía preocuparse por ello ahora, tenía que seguir con el plan, a esto dijo susurrando –Hankyo, necesito que investigues quién es el responsable de todo esto y si se encuentra aquí, mantente escondido, que nadie te descubra.

-Cómo ordenes –respondió una voz incorpórea desde alguna parte.

Youko siguió caminando para ver si veía alguna pista de quién estarían a cargo cuando vio algo que la paralizó por completo, la hizo olvidar que estaba en su reino, que era una mujer cincuentenaria y que estaba ahí con un propósito explícito. No podía creer lo que veía, era imposible o, al menos una coincidencia demasiado aterradora.

* * *

-¡Princesa! –llamó Hou-Ou en cuanto vio a Shoukei caminar por uno de los pasillo del palacio Kinpa.

Ella se detuvo con irritación, todos los días desde que le confesó su amor, Koui no había dejado de perseguirla sólo para hablar de cosas triviales e invitarla a comer con él, Shoukei había echo todo lo posible por evitarlo y sin Kantai, Youko, Suzu o Risai para acompañarla los días se estaban volviendo un verdadero engorro, sólo contaba con la ayuda de Houki para evitar que su rey se metiera en problemas y no molestara a, la ya muy atareada, Shoukei. Diariamente tenía que redactar noticias, respuestas e invitaciones, también recibir mensajeros de todos los reinos y a sus embajadores y enviados para indicarles lo sucedido y darles información sobre la posición actual del destacamento de los ejércitos aliados.

-Buenos días Hou-Ou ¿Cómo está? –dijo ella con un resoplido de fastidio.

-Princesa, ya te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre –sí, ahora se daba el lujo de tutearla.

-No puedo hacer eso, yo soy un funcionario de la corte de Kei y usted es un emperador de otro reino, sería una grave falta de respeto hacia usted y todo lo que representa.

-Pero no lo es si el emperador te lo pide personalmente –añadió él con una sonrisa, al menos había logrado que ella le dirigiera la palabra, normalmente lo ignoraba.

-¿Para qué me buscaba, Hou-Ou? –resopló ella.

-Quería darte esto –dijo alzando unos lirios color azul.

-Se lo agradezco, pero creo que sería inapropiado aceptarlas, como ya le he dicho antes, soy una mujer comprometida y no es bien visto que acepte regalos de un hombre que no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

-Me hieres con esas palabras, princesa –dijo él tratando de poner el ramo en sus manos patéticamente –al menos podrías tomar el té conmigo y Houki esta tarde, si no te molesta.

Shoukei lo miró inquisitivamente, era la primera vez que le proponía un encuentro en compañía de terceros, y más raro aún si era en compañía de su kirin, quién no apartaba la vista de su amo cada vez que lo veía cerca de ella, tal vez un té no sería algo riesgoso y ayudaría a que se quedara tranquilo, al menos por un tiempo.

-Hm, está bien –aceptó sin mucho ánimo –pero sólo si es en compañía de Hou-Taiho.

Los ojos del monarca brillaron complacidos, le prometió que sería una velada divertida y que no se iba a arrepentir, luego se alejó silbando alegremente logrando así el objetivo de Shoukei, mantenerlo lo más lejos posible.

-Shoukei-sama –llamó un sirviente presentando ante ella un rollo de pergamino atado con una elegante cinta –acaba de llegar una carta de parte del rey de Han, el mensajero que la trajo dice que Shuujo Han-Ou desea una respuesta inmediata.

-Dígale al mensajero que tendrá la respuesta en pocas horas, atiéndanlo a él y a su kijuu, no tardaré.

-Sí, señora.

Shoukei se dirigió a la oficina del escribano del palacio y leyó.

"_**Respetada y estimada Kei-Ou."**_

"_**El reino de Han acepta con respeto y solidaridad las propuestas de cooperación del Rey Glorioso de Kei, también consideramos como una amenaza a nuestro patrimonio la invasión de los kaikyaku que tan desprevenidos nos toma en tiempos de paz y prosperidad en nuestros respectivos reinos, si Kei-Ou está de acuerdo me presentaré junto con Han-Taiho en el palacio Kinpa para así juntar nuestras fuerzas contra la amenaza invasora."**_

"_**Con todo el respeto que se merece: Go Ranjou, Han-Ou, Emperador de Han."**_

-Bastante breve –pensó Shoukei –Youko me ordenó responder positivamente todas las propuestas de ayuda de parte de otros reinos así que no habrá problemas para eso, hm, tendré que aguantar a Han-Ou y a su caprichosa kirin otra vez, al menos hasta que se vayan a las montañas a ayudar a los demás, Kami, pero qué fastidioso es el rey de Han, aunque no creo que llegue a irritarme tanto como lo hace Koui actualmente.

Se sorprendió bastante al pensar así en su nombre, no lo llamaba Hou-Ou o Koui en su fuero interno, simplemente se refería a él consigo misma como "ese rey", por eso le sobresaltó bastante cambiar ese pensamiento tan de repente.

Sacudió la cabeza con violencia para alejar pensamientos innecesarios, debía mantenerse concentrada y hacer su trabajo correctamente, no tenía tiempo para pensar estupideces.

* * *

Por otra parte, Sekki y Suzu no habían tenido problema alguno en comunicarse con los demás gobernadores de las provincias del reino, hasta que llegaron a Meikaku, dónde los seguidores de Gahou todavía recordaban la rebelión causada por los habitantes de Shisui, la provincia dónde gobernaba Sekki, rebelión en la cual ambos había participado tan activamente.

Al entrar en el castillo del actual marqués de la provincia de Wa, no fueron recibidos de la mejor manera, el marqués era un hombre famoso por ser individual, pocas veces se rendía a los mandatos y prescriptos imperiales, actuaba por sí sólo y nada más para beneficio de su provincia; de hecho sólo pudieron entrar porque Kei-Ou había ordenado severamente que así fuera y había mandado una carta al marqués para expresar el porqué de la intrusión del gobernador de la provincia de Shisui y de su doncella.

-Shisuikou qué eh… sorpresa, verlo en Meikaku –dijo el marqués tratando de sonar lo menos cortante posible –no pensé que Kei-Ou tomara a sus gobernadores de confianza como vulgares palomas mensajeras, eso da mucho en que pensar acerca de nuestra estructura gubernamental actual.

-Haré cómo que no escuché eso último, marqués, ya que hay asuntos en los que nos conviene unir nuestras fuerzas y apoyar a nuestra reina –dijo Sekki con convicción, se le daba bien la oratoria y le era sencillo tratar a personas impertinentes como el marqués de Wa –se está llevando a cabo una campaña contra invasores de parte de varios reinos, están involucrados, Kei, Tai, Hou y En hasta ahora hemos recibido el apoyo de varios benefactores externos, es decir que no se encuentran ahora mismo en el reino, cómo lo son, Ren-Ou, Sou-Ou, Rikou príncipe de Sou y Kou-Ou, todos ellos dispuestos a cooperar en la medida de lo necesario contra un mal que ha llegado a plagar los Doce Reinos, kaikyaku han logrado infiltrarse a nuestro mundo, no sabemos cómo, no sabemos el porqué, pero no permitiremos que lleguen más allá de un simple atisbo, por eso, marqués, en nombre de la paz de nuestra gente le pido que una su armada con los ejércitos imperiales de Tai, Kei y En y de las propias tropas de mi provincia y las envíe a las montañas de Gantou, en la provincia de Ken para parar la campaña de intrusión de los extraños que amenazan con quitar el balance de todo lo que hemos llegado a crear.

-Lo que dice es una cosa muy grave, Shisuikou, ¿cómo saber que son en realidad kaikyaku? ¿Qué los diferencia para que pensemos en la legitimidad de su información? –El marqués de Wa permanecía obstinadamente escéptico a las palabras de Sekki.

-Supongo que conoce al famoso general Kantai –contestó él con una expresión triunfante, sabía que la brillante reputación del general no había pasado desapercibida por los agudos y voraces oídos del anciano marqués de Wa –él fue quién nos facilitó la información, comprobó su legitimidad y movilizó las tropas de tres reyes, un alto funcionario de la corte de Kou, tres kirin y un gobernador provincial para cumplir con el juramento que hizo de proteger el glorioso reino de Kei, además de renunciar a la dicha de convertirse en esposo pronto.

-No puedo discutir si pone las cosas de ese modo, he llegado a apreciar la hazañas del general y no menos asombrarme con su magnífica táctica estratégica para la milicia, esta es mi respuesta, Shisuikou, aunque no pongo toda mi lealtad hacia la reina de Kei por razones obvias, si mi jurisdicción corre riesgos mi deber principal es protegerla, cuento con la fuerza del general Kantai para liderar mis tropas y gustosamente las enviaré a Gantou para servir en esta empresa, sólo bajo su palabra de que únicamente la reina y el general sean quienes las comanden.

-Le doy mi palabra de honor que así será, no podría ser de otro modo.

Ambos hicieron respetuosas reverencias para dejar que Sekki se reuniera con Suzu en las salas de invitados del castillo, le anunció que contarían con el apoyo del marqués y que en éxito de su viaje había llegado al fin, ya tan sólo les quedaba reunirse en Gantou con los demás para pelear en nombre de la paz y la tranquilidad.

* * *

Shoukei se dirigió a fracción del palacio dispuesta para Hou-Ou y Hou-Taiho después de haber enviado al mensajero con la respuesta para Han-Ou; estaba nerviosa, no sabía qué esperar de este encuentro sólo quería que terminara lo más rápido posible, bebería el té con prisa, haría una conversación circunstancial sobre esto y aquello y saldría pretextando tener mucho trabajo, al menos eso pensaba hacer.

Se anunció su llegada y las puestas se abrieron para permitir ver a un Koui completamente solo con una bandeja de té y panecillos frente a él.

-¿No se suponía que Hou-Taiho nos acompañaría? –Dijo mostrándose claramente indignada.

-No se siente muy bien esta tarde, el trabajo ha estado agotando su mente y dijo que prefería ir a pasear al jardín, para calmar un poco sus pensamientos –dijo Koui con total descaro.

-Arg yo me voy –resopló Shoukei dándose la vuelta.

-Por favor princesa no te vayas –rogó el rey de Hou tomándola del brazo con delicadeza, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener su huída. –Quédate a tomar el té y conversar, sólo eso, no está mal mantener una relación cordial entre un hombre y una mujer aunque ella esté comprometida.

Shoukei soltó un suspiro de exasperación, muy parecido a los que solía dejar escapar Kei-Taiho, lo cual la divirtió un poco a pesar de su molestia, Hou-Ou tomó con agrado su cambio de expresión y dijo:

-Sólo serán unos minutos, lo prometo.

-Está bien, sólo por unos minutos, luego me iré y usted dejará de molestarme.

-Gracias, princesa, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá –tomó la tetera y vertió torpemente el té en una de las tazas haciendo que el líquido se derramara un poco sobre la mesa.

-Déjeme hacerlo –intervino Shoukei tomando el recipiente de las manos de Koui, el roce lo hizo temblar, aunque ella no lo notó –es obvio que no está acostumbrado a eso, el té se sirve con cuidado, para no quemarse o derramar, me enseñaron a hacerlo cuando estuve en el horfanato.

-Eres muy talentosa, princesa, ahora sé porqué te llamaban la joya del palacio.

-En realidad no me enorgullece nada ese sobrenombre ahora que estoy aquí, antes sí lo hacía porque yo era cómo una muñeca, una tonta y sin cerebro que no se enteraba de nada en su propio reino, me alegra el haber conocido a mis amigos y a reina de Kei, soy útil y necesaria, y eso me hace más feliz que vivir en un palacio y tener lindos vestidos y horquillas.

-Yo no te recuerdo como una muñeca tonta como tú misma te llamas ahora –dijo Koui dejando entrever una sonrisa melancólica cuando tomó la taza de su té –yo veía a una chica linda, con sonrisa alegre y juguetona, una verdadera princesa.

-Si hubiera sido una verdadera princesa habría hecho algo con respecto al sufrimiento que padecía la gente de mi reino, pero yo no me interesé por ellos y pagué las consecuencias –Shoukei bajó la vista hacia sus manos que sostenían la taza –usted estuvo ahí, el día del regicidio, vio cómo entraban al palacio y cometían el pecado contra el cielo, yo estuve personalmente allí, al lado de mi madre, junto a la cabeza de mi padre, la de Hourin, pagué, pero ahora soy feliz, tengo una vida bella y no me arrepiento de nada más que de haber sido una tonta muñeca.

-Yo nunca pensé que lo fueras –Koui se acercó a ella –sigo pensando que eres mi princesa.

Se acercó más a ella y maniobró para poner su rostro frente al inclinado semblante de ella, acto seguido la besó con timidez, expectante, esperando su respuesta, la cual nunca llegó, sólo vio en sus ojos el asombro, la rabia y la confusión mientras sus labios permanecían unidos.

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que están siguiendo el fic, por todos sus reviews y su apoyo, por cierto "_Kumi Kinomoto"_, ya comencé a trabajar en el fic que me pediste acerca de Shouryuu, ojalá te guste jejejeje **

**Besos a todos y una vez más gracias. **


	8. Expectativa

**Expectativa.**

Youko no podía creerlo, era ella, pero, ¿cómo? Era imposible que fuera ella. Había pasado casi medio siglo desde la última vez que se vieron, desde que ella había llegado a este mundo, pero allí estaba, exactamente igual a cómo la recordaba, incluso tenía el uniforme de la escuela.

-Sugimoto –dijo Youko completamente aterrada por su descubrimiento, no podía quitarle la vista de encima y, al parecer la chica sintió que la observaban y volteó a ver a Youko.

No parecía reconocerla, de hecho la veía cómo si le extrañara que estuviera ahí, se acercó viendo en todas direcciones, cómo esperando que alguien justificara la presencia de Youko y le dijo:

-Oye, no deberías estar aquí –su voz incluso era la misma –si mi madre te ve podría demandarte y te expulsarían de la escuela. ¿Eres nueva allí?

-Yo… -No encontraba su boca, se le había olvidado cómo hablar.

-Está bien, sígueme, no parece que estés bien, ¿te perdiste? –Sugimoto seguía hablándole cómo si nada.

Mientras le hacía todo tipo de preguntas acerca del por qué estaba allí, sin que Youko respondiera, la llevaba hasta una caseta donde había un escritorio desordenado y un par de sillas desgastadas. La sentó y le dio un vaso con agua.

-Mira, si estás buscando novio aquí no lo vas a encontrar, sólo hay obreros feos y gordos, no hay chicos lindos, excepto mi hermano mayor, pero no es de nuestra edad, pierdes tu tiempo –Le hablaba con total amabilidad; la Sugimoto que conocía era resentida y hostil con ella cuando se fue.

-Sugimoto, ¿cómo…? –Se atrevió a decir Youko por fin.

-¿Sugimoto? –Dijo la chica confundida –Ése es el apellido de soltera de mi madre, yo soy Asano, Asano Kyoko.

-¿Sugimoto es tu madre? –Casi gritó de la impresión.

-Bueno ya no es Sugimoto, es Asano Yuka desde que se casó –contestó Kyoko dándole poca importancia a lo que decía –Ahora dime, ¿qué haces aquí? No debería haber extraños en la excavación, mi madre podría armar un verdadero escándalo si te ve.

-Tu madre, ¿es la que dirige esto? –A pesar de todo tenía que reunir información.

-Ella lo financia y custodia, la milicia es lo suyo, ella con apoyo del ejército protege todos los proyectos de construcción de mi padre que es el ingeniero que supervisa la obra y mi hermano mayor la dirige cuándo él no puede, son trabajos muy importantes para el gobierno, ¿por qué haces todas esas preguntas? –Dijo ella al darse cuenta de que estaba dando demasiada información.

-Yo… Quiero estudiar ingeniería civil cuando me gradúe y escuché que tu madre y tu padre son los mejores en eso –inventó ella sagazmente.

-Es cierto, ella es muy buena, ha logrado cosas que ninguna persona podría haber hecho antes, ¿te gustaría conocerla? –La chica veía a Youko con una sonrisa radiante, le enorgullecía que alguien de su edad reconociera a su madre.

-Sí claro, me gustaría verla, pero debo hacerte una pregunta, ¿cómo llegaron aquí? Me refiero a que, no estamos en Japón, ¿cómo lograron excavar hasta aquí?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –dijo Kyoko, comenzaba a ver a Youko con una mirada extraña –Por supuesto que estamos en Japón, ¿Dónde si no?

Youko pensó que la chica estaría confundida, tal vez la distancia del túnel no fuera tan extensa y pensaran que estaban en algún lugar de la zona costa-montañosa de Japón, aún así tenía que parar eso y averiguar todo sobre la manera en la que habían logrado llegar hasta su reino.

-¿Me llevarías a conocer a tu mamá? Me encantaría verla.

-Claro, le diré que eres amiga mía y le gustará conocerte, sígueme.

La llevó al remolque más grande del perímetro y tocó la puerta, un muchacho de unos veinte años abrió y saludó:

-Kyoko ¿qué tal? ¿No estabas camino al comedor? Te pedí que me trajeras unas donas, ¿quién es tu amiga?

Ella le hizo señas a Youko para que entrara y se presentara.

-Soy Youko –dijo ella simplemente con una inclinación, no podía permitirse dar mucha más información.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Ginji, Asano Ginji, el hermano mayor de Kyoko –parecía amable, Youko no se preocupó por que comenzara a hacerle preguntas.

-Nii-san ¿dónde está mamá? Quiero presentarle a Youko.

-Ella está atendiendo algunas cosas, me parece que dijo algo sobre un perro grande y rojo que vieron hace rato.

Oh no, Hankyo. Pensó Youko con preocupación, pero pensándolo mejor, no se preocupó demasiado, ella le había ordenado mantenerse escondido, quizá fuera otro youma.

-Hm, -dijo con timidez -¿Dónde vieron a ese perro grande? ¿Podemos ir a ver?

-No lo creo Youko-chan –dijo el hermano de Kyoko alarmado –Al parecer los animales de esta zona son muy peligrosos, pero este fue visto más allá del límite de la obra, más o menos a cinco kilómetros al este.

-¡¿Cinco kilómetros?! –gritó Youko espantada.

-¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas? –gritó Kyoko al ver que Youko corría a toda velocidad a través de las máquinas y tráileres hasta perderse de vista.

Mientras corría desesperadamente en dirección al asentamiento militar escuchó la voz de Hankyo en sus talones.

-¿Qué pasa Shuujo? ¿Ocurrió una desgracia?

-No, está a punto de ocurrir si no lo evitamos, llévame en tu lomo hasta el campamento, tan alto que no te puedan ver.

Hankyo no vaciló y la levantó en el aire más allá de los límites visuales y voló a toda velocidad a través del cielo.

* * *

Mientras que en el palacio Kinpa de Kei, Shoukei se preparaba para recibir a los invitados del reino de Han.

-Ese estúpido rey –decía con rabia mientras se vestía -¿quién se cree para atacarme de esta manera? Argh, si no fuera el rey de Hou y mi prometido no fuera un general le contaría todo para que lo pusiera en su lugar.

_**Flashback.**_

Durante el beso, ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, no duró más de tres segundos, pero para ambos fue casi una eternidad, el rey la miraba con una expresión determinada y ella simplemente no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Se separó de él con rudeza y le dio tal bofetada que él se descolocó por un breve momento.

-¿Cómo se atreve? –Le gritó indignada –No tiene derecho, es usted un irrespetuoso.

-¿Qué está pasando Koui? –Se oyó la voz sorprendida y desconfiada de Houki.

-Hou-Taiho.

-Houki –dijeron ellos al verlo entrar en la habitación.

Koui, aún con la marca de la manita de Shoukei en la cara, se levantó y con la misma mirada con la que la besó enfrentó a su sirviente.

-Le di un beso a la princesa, no fue tan bien recibió cómo esperaba.

-Pero ¿en qué estabas pensando? –Reclamó horrorizado el kirin, sus ojos violeta se abrieron más de lo normal –Si el general de la derecha toma medidas contra ti podría haber graves consecuencias tanto para Kei como para Hou, ¿es que acaso no puedes usar tu cabeza?

-Lamentablemente, mi querido Houki, el raciocinio es una facultad inútil en cuestiones de amor y yo no creo ser una excepción.

-¡Estás actuando cómo un idiota! Y usted Shoukei-san, ¿cómo permite semejantes actos?

-Yo no lo permití, él me tomó por sorpresa, me dijo que usted estaría aquí para acompañarnos con el té y por eso vine.

-Así es, Houki, yo la engañé, lamento haberlo hecho de esa manera pero no se me ocurría otra forma de estar con la princesa a solas –se lamentó Hou-Ou –fue un error haberte besado sin tu consentimiento princesa, lo siento mucho, pero aún así, no esperes que me rinda.

Shoukei salió echando humo de la habitación y preguntándose cuál sería la mejor manera de cocinar a un rey.

_**Fin del flashback.**_

Ahora tenía que encargarse de atender al rey de Han y a su Taiho, así cómo darle las instrucciones de la ubicación de las tropas alineadas en las montañas, no podía desconcentrarse, ella también tendía que ir allá junto con Hou-Ou, Hou-Taiho, Han-Ou y Han-Taiho para hacerse cargo de las relaciones intermediarias con cada representante de los reinos, esperaba ver a Suzu, Youko y Risai para contarles su inquietudes y así tener algo de apoyo para tratar con ese molesto rey.

Salió al fin a recibir a los "tan esperados" invitados en el palacio exterior y guiarlos a sus habitaciones.

-Bienvenidos, Han-Ou, Han-Taiho. –Dijo con una reverencia –Estábamos esperándolos, espero que su viaje haya sido placentero y sin complicaciones.

-Fue horrible, -se quejó Hou-Ou –todos estos kijuu desagradables y malolientes a mí alrededor, sólo los lindos shirei de mi princesa me hacen feliz.

-Ah pero ¿qué dices Ranjou? –Se oyó la voz de la niña de cabello dorado que llegó con él –A mí me encantan los kijuu. Shoukei, ¿me dejarás jugar en las terrazas esta vez?

-Creo que primero debemos instalarlos –respondió Shoukei con incomodidad –síganme por favor.

-Espero que esta vez no me hayan asignado una habitación cerca del idiota de Shouryuu porque armaré un escándalo –dijo el rey moviendo su melena violeta que tanta envidia causaba en más de una mujer de cualquier reino.

-El rey En viajó a Gantou hace varios días, así cómo Tai-Ou y Kei-Ou, sus habitaciones están cerca de las de Hou-Ou y Hou-Taiho, espero que puedan llevarse bien.

-No me importará siempre y cuando respeten nuestro espacio y opiniones, a diferencia del desadaptado de Shouryuu.

-Sin mencionar al tonto de Rokuta –agregó Hanrin. –qué bueno que no se quedó mucho tiempo en el palacio cuando fue a solicitar nuestra ayuda.

-Bien dicho Hanrin, querida.

Shoukei suspiró inaudiblemente, además de servir a estos dos durante su estancia en el palacio Kinpa debía aguantarlos en el viaje a Gantou, sumado a eso el fastidio de tener que evitar a Koui y tolerar las miradas de frustración de Hou-Taiho cada vez que los veía juntos, además de la tensión que se veía en toda la corte. Ella daba gracias a Tentei por haber nacido siendo mujer, de lo contrario no tendría el temple suficiente para hacer frente a todo eso.

* * *

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Gantou? –le preguntó Suzu a Sekki mientras guiaban a las tropas del marqués de Wa.

Estaban viajando por encima del mar de nubes ya que las unidades de batalla eran suficientes para espantar a los ciudadanos y no querían que nadie se enterara de lo que estaba pasando o el caos se esparciría como polvo por todo el reino y más allá.

-No mucho, –contestó él al frente de la numerosa tropa –estaremos allí antes del anochecer, sólo espero que seamos bien recibidos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? No creo que nuestra propia gente nos vaya a atacar.

-No me refiero a los ejércitos aliados o algo por el estilo, hablaba de los kaikyaku, temo que puedan haber visto nuestro asentamiento y hayan tomado medidas.

-No digas eso, nuestro destacamento está muy bien escondido y no creo que se dejen ver tan tontamente, además, hay muchos youma ocultos en las madrigueras de esas montañas, es prácticamente imposible que logren traspasar los límites.

-Ya oíste a Kantai, mataron a un youma grande con una sola arma, muy potente según la información de En-Taiho, creo que debemos temer lo peor y estar preparados, Suzu.

-Bueno supongo que tienes razón, sin embargo espero que te equivoques.

-Sí, yo también.

* * *

"Maldición, –pensó Youko mientras era llevada por Hankyo – ¿Cuánto daño más van a causar? Sólo queremos que se vayan, ¿tan difícil es?"

Mientras se acercaba pudo ver una caravana de camiones militares y varias patrullas de la guardia nacional japonesa que iban directamente a las tropas, incluso vio un par de tanques, al parecer no habían visto youma sino que iban directamente a deshacerse de lo que les estorbaba el paso, es decir, la gente de los Doce Reinos; algo le decía a Youko que no estaban allí para un simple proyecto de construcción, tal vez el enorme armamento que vio ser trasportado mientras pasaba por encima de los vehículos, ¿quién sabe? Afortunadamente Hankyo era un shirei y la velocidad de los camiones eran nada en comparación con su destreza. Pudo llegar para advertir, sin embargo casi no quedaba tiempo y lo que podían hacer en ese momento era prepararse para pelear.

-Keiki, por favor retírate de aquí, si entramos en combate no podrás siquiera moverte por el olor de la sangre –pidió Youko mientras preparaban su armadura, Kantai, Shouryuu, Gyousou y Risai ya estaban organizando los batallones, la cantidad de kaikyaku que se acercaban era suficiente para movilizar al ejército completo.

-Shuujo por favor tenga cuidado –rogó Keiki antes de montar en Hyouki –dejaré a Kaiko, Hankyo y Juusaku para protegerla, pero por favor no se ponga en peligro excesivamente.

-Tranquilo Keiki, todo saldrá bien –había suficiente tiempo para un beso rápido y verlo partir a salvo en el lomo de Hyouki. –Al menos él estará bien.

Salió de su tienda para supervisar junto con los demás el movimiento.

-Ya casi estamos listos. –Informó Kantai –Pusimos centinelas alrededor del perímetro para que la pelea no vaya más allá de lo necesario y poder ver por dónde vienen los enemigos.

-Youko –llámó Risai –Nos acaban de informar que los refuerzos que faltan ya están en camino, Sekki y Suzu se acercan y traen consigo la división aérea del ejército provincial de Wa y Shoukei acaba de salir del palacio junto con los reyes de Hou y Han, seremos más que suficientes para defendernos.

-No podemos permitir que pasen más allá del campamento –advirtió Shouryuu –si lo hacen será el fin, los ciudadanos los verán y podrían lastimarlos, así que tenemos un campo de batalla limitado.

-Ya casi están aquí –dijo Gyousou mirando el reporte de avance de uno de los soldados –Las divisiones aéreas estarán alrededor de la formación para garantizar la ventaja, la caballería terrestre en el frente de ataque, alterna con la artillería pesada y la infantería estará detrás como apoyo, con eso será suficiente, nosotros y los shirei de cada kirin estaremos en el frente también, así podremos al menos adelantarnos si las negociaciones no funcionan, aunque en este caso dudo que el diálogo sirva de mucho.

-Sus majestades –anunció un soldado –se acerca el gobernador de la prefectura de Shisui y los refuerzos que trae consigo.

-Tráigalo aquí en cuanto aterricen –ordenó Youko –que no se retrasen por favor, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

-Entonces –dijo Shouryuu –sólo faltan Shoukei, Ranjou y Koui.

-Espero que lleguen bien –dijo Kantai –si tengo que morir hoy prefiero hacerlo al lado de ella.

-Ya basta de sentimentalismos Kantai, -se oyó la voz de Sekki –si planeabas morir lo hubieras hecho hace cuarenta años y no ahorrabas el aguantarte tanto tiempo.

-Bien ahora ya casi estamos todos, pero aún necesitamos a los shirei que traerán consigo Hou-Ou y Han-Ou –Dijo Risai.

-¡Se acercan! –Gritó un centinela apostado en lo alto de una saliente de roca -¡Los kaikyaku ya vienen!

Los tambores que anunciaban al enemigo comenzaron a sonar en todo el campamento.

-¿Dónde está Shoukei? Por el amor de Tentei –gritó Kantai con exasperación.

-Ya viene, está cruzando las montañas. –Informó Suzu –Nos encontramos en el camino con ella y los señores de Han y Hou, hicieron una pausa para dejar un hinman espía en las máquinas en las que viajan los enemigos.

-Qué alivio, es una buena idea saber qué hacen esos kaikyaku –Dijo Shouryuu –pero hay que organizarnos, Youko eres la gobernante de este reino, tú eres quién debe dar la orden para empezar.

-Ya oyeron –anunció ella -¡todos a sus puestos de combate de inmediato!

-Ya estamos aquí –anunció Shoukei, corrió rápidamente hacia dónde Kantai y se lazó a sus brazos –no podía quedarme sin hacer nada mientras tú estás aquí peleando.

-No importa eso, ya estás aquí y tenemos que cumplir con el reino –dijo él yendo hacia su posición de pelea.

"Tal vez si un accidente pasara en esta guerra –fueron los pensamientos de Hou-Ou al ver a Kantai correr a lo largo del campo con su princesa –no sería tan evidente ¿no? Los generales mueren en batallas todo el tiempo."

Ahora sólo tocaba esperar.

**¡Ay, qué mala soy! Perdonen la tardanza, es que mi país no está en muy buen estado ahora y una de las cosas que están en declive son los servicios públicos cómo la electricidad y el internet, lamento el retraso en serio, quise publicar antes pero buehhh no siempre las cosas salen cómo una las espera. La verdad es que me tardé bastante, por eso me disculpo.  
**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Dejen su críticas; es de sabios escuchar y corregir nuestros propios errores. Los amo, besos. **


	9. Batalla y Renacimiento

**Batalla y Renacimiento.**

-Son tan ruidosos –se quejó Shouryuu mientras, en el frente de batalla, veían llegar la caravana de Kaikyaku.

-No hagan el primer movimiento, -previno Youko –si quieren hablar los escucharemos, no atacaremos si ellos no lo hacen.

-¿Qué pasará si sus armas superan las nuestras? –Fue la pesimista pregunta de Han-Ou.

-No lo sabremos hasta que peleemos, ¿no es así?

-¡Ya están aquí! –Gritó Kantai y sujetó fuertemente la mano de Shoukei, mientras con la otra apretaba su lanza de tamaño anormal.

Vieron cómo del primer camión bajaban un grupo de hombres y mujeres uniformados y armados, detrás de ellos estaba una mujer de edad madura, cabello negro y corto, y una mirada feroz.

-Sugimoto –susurró Youko para sí misma.

La mujer se acercó a ella a una distancia prudente y gritó una pregunta con voz autoritaria:

-¿Quién está al mando aquí?

-Soy yo, soy Sekishi, gobernante del Glorioso Reino de Kei y exijo saber el porqué de su intrusión.

-¿Gobernante dices? –Se burló la mujer –No eres más que una mocosa, pero si quieres saber porqué estamos aquí te lo diré con gusto, debido a una muy exhaustiva investigación logré dar con este extraño mundo, por supuesto que los ciudadanos normales japoneses no conocen su existencia, pero en conjunto con el primer ministro de Japón y el gobierno de Norte América planeamos apoderarnos de este lugar, por las buenas o por las malas.

-Eso no te lo permitiré. –Advirtió Youko con una expresión amenazadora en el rostro.

-No te recomiendo interferir o tú y toda tu pandilla de marginales soldaditos serán eliminados, traigo conmigo un ejército de élite, entrenado en las peores zonas de guerra del mundo conocido y si tú y tu gente no se rinden pacíficamente tendremos que tomar medidas extraordinarias.

-Yo no te recomiendo a ti que digas esas palabras, no sabes lo que le espera a "tu gente" si llevas a cabo tu amenaza.

-Ya veo. –La mujer sonrió con verdadera malicia –Tres horas, si no tienen una respuesta positiva en ese lapso de tiempo reduciremos a tu glorioso reino a fango y ceniza, tú eliges.

Sin decir palabra, se retiró al interior del camión, las filas enemigas retrocedieron unos cuantos cientos de metros. Desde la zona de Youko se podían ver perfectamente a las tropas enemigas.

-No tenemos otra opción, Youko –Dijo Gyousou –Preparémonos para el ataque y defendámonos lo mejor que podamos, tenemos al menos cincuenta shirei contando a los de Kouri, no los verán venir.

-Me temo que estás en lo correcto, -contestó Youko con desgana –No hay otra opción, quiero que envíen a diez shirei a inspeccionar las armas de los enemigos, tienen una hora para volver y dar su reporte.

-Parece que estamos en un verdadero aprieto ¿no Youko? –Dijo Risai, su kijuu Hisen, permanecía a su lado.

-Sí, quién sabe qué puede pasar después de esta batalla, pero definitivamente no dejaré que se salgan con la suya, el Cielo me dio el trono de Kei y seré un pésimo ejemplo de reina si no doy la pelea, aún si eso implica perder mi propia vida.

Entre los shirei que habían ido a espiar el arsenal enemigo se encontraban Hankyo y Juusaku, y esto fue lo que dijeron:

-Sus armas superan la imaginación, tienen extraños palos de metal con orificios y mecanismos complicados, les estaban poniendo una especie de pequeños trozos de plomo dentro, muchos, algunos más gruesos que otros.

-¿No vieron algo más grande que eso? Algo parecido a un poste –exigió saber Youko.

-No, sólo esos extraños vehículos y los palos de metal del tamaño de vigas.

-Al menos sabemos que no llevan algo más grande que rifles de asalto o ametralladoras, será mejor que evitemos el combate cuerpo a cuerpo por el momento, concentrémonos en atacar a distancia; Hankyo, Kaiko, Juusaku, en cuanto se acerquen y levanten sus armas, junto con los demás shirei eliminen a tantos enemigos como puedan, especialmente los que llevan los palos extraños, eso nos dará al menos un poco de ventaja.

-Cómo ordenes.

-¡A los demás! –Gritó a sus filas -¡Colóquense detrás de la artillería y disparen todo tipo de flechas, incendiarias, venenosas, las que sean, pero no duden en agotar los recursos a distancia, también lanzas y todo tipo de arma que se pueda arrojar, eviten a toda costa el combate a poca distancia si su enemigo tiene un arma en las manos y no lo olviden, esto no lo hacemos sólo por Kei, sino por todos los Doce Reinos, de esta batalla dependerá el futuro de nuestro mundo!

Se oyó un clamor proveniente de todo el batallón, sabían que arriesgaban sus vidas en esto, pero no había salida, era esto o la esclavitud hasta tiempo indefinido. Todos estaban dispuestos a pelear.

Faltaba sólo un cuarto de hora para que esa mujer regresara y ya estaban preparados. Vieron cómo se acercaba su camión de nuevo y cómo ella bajaba de él con su aire de satisfacción.

-¿Y bien niña? Dime tu respuesta.

-Te la diré –contestó Youko desafiante -¿recuerdas aquella vez que me pediste los deberes de matemáticas en clase? Yo dije en ese momento: "Aún no los he terminado, debo revisar algunos errores." Se suponía que debía decir que no, pero era muy cobarde y tonta como para negarme directamente, bueno, esta vez no será así, esta vez yo me negaré por completo, no te daré mi reino, Sugimoto Yuka.

La mujer la miró desconcertada por un momento, sorprendida de las palabras de la chica pelirroja que la desafiaba, luego su expresión cambió de confusión a total asombro.

-Nakajima, ¿eres Nakajima Youko?

-Así es, cuando todo el mundo me suponía muerta yo estaba aquí, luchando por construir un buen reino para mi pueblo, he trabajado duro para conseguirlo y no dejaré que vengas a quitarme la felicidad que logré para mis súbditos.

Sugimoto dejó de verla con asombro y la miró con desprecio, verdadero odio.

-Ya veo, dejaste de ser la estúpida niña cobarde que todo el mundo despreciaba en el colegio, ahora eres toda una luchadora, si ésa es tu respuesta, entonces acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte.

Ella avanzó hacia su escondite en el camión, el cual regresó a su lugar en el centro de la formación enemiga.

Pocos minutos después de un silencio sepulcral, resonó por todo el campo el estruendo de disparos en dirección a ellos.

Aliados y compatriotas se colocaron detrás del único escudo que poseían, la artillería pesada, de inmediato Kantai adoptó su forma se oso y Shoukei montó en un Kijuu volador, ella pelearía en el cielo, respaldándolo a él en la tierra. Los shirei comenzaron a cumplir la orden dada por Youko y los enemigos caían uno por uno desgarrados por terribles bestias si saber siquiera de dónde salían, si del suelo o se materializaban del viento mismo. A su vez los reyes que allí se encontraban tomaron sus espadas y comenzaron a avanzar, Jouyuu actuaba en el interior de Youko controlando sus movimientos y ayudándola a pelear, a su lado Shouryuu, Suzu, Sekki, Koshou, Risai y Ranjou también levantaban sus espadas; a pesar de que su brazo derecho faltara, Risai aún era una hábil espadachín y la ausencia de su extremidad no le impedía ser una temible adversaria; a Koui y Gyuosou no se les veía por ninguna parte, el remolino de peleas y cuerpos cayendo por todas partes los había atrapado y ya estaban en el corazón del enfrentamiento. Los tanques comenzaban a moverse y esto era lo que más le preocupaba a Youko, había sólo dos de ellos, pero podían causar un daño incalculable a su formación, ahora dispersa. Se acercó con cuidado al primero de ellos, derribando enemigos en el camino, sabía que en una abertura de la parte superior en cualquier momento surgiría un soldado y esa sería su vía para atacar dentro del tanque e inhabilitarlo. ¡Eureka! Un soldado se posicionó detrás de la ametralladora de respaldo del vehículo y ella saltó sobre él rompiendo su cuello mientras caía, vio la abertura de la cabina y entró en ella, había dos hombres manejando la enorme arma, se deshizo de ellos y selló el tanque con una bomba pirotécnica, cortesía del ministerio de primavera, al menos así les sería difícil volver a entrar. Cuando salió del tanque vio al oso Kantai doblar hacia arriba el cañón del otro mientras que Sekki y Suzu se encargaban de los soldados que salían despavoridos de su interior, al parecer esta gente no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a la clase de criaturas que habitaban los Doce Reinos, una ventaja, ella siguió peleando sin quitar su atención del camión que contenía a la líder de la invasión.

* * *

Mas allá de dónde estaba Koui, él pudo ver cómo Kantai volteaba un camión y lanzaba a sus ocupantes varios metros en el aire.

-Vaya, este general es temible –Se dijo a sí mismo mientras avanzaba hacia él, dando cortes limpios a cualquier enemigo que se cruzaba en su camino. – ¿Necesita ayuda General?

Estaban solos en medio de un mar de rivales, ambos manejaban sus armas con soltura y no parecían intimidados.

-Sólo caliento el cuerpo, Hou-Ou, pero si quiere jugar un poco con gusto le dejaré un par de enemigos –Dijo la voz rugiente del enorme animal que se suponía era Kantai.

-Estos kaikyaku no son gran cosa cuando de enfrentarse a un hanjuu se trata, por lo que veo –Comentó Koui a espaldas de Kantai.

-Ya lo creo que sí –contestó Kantai con una risa estridente mientras levantaba a un aterrorizado joven soldado y lo estampaba contra varios de sus compañeros.

-Entonces será mejor que se de la vuelta, General Kantai –dijo Koui enfrentando la gigantesca espalda del oso –porque su próximo rival seré yo.

Shoukei disparaba flechas a diestra y siniestra desde el kijuu, no podía distinguir bien entre los aliados, había muchos hanjuu ahí, incluyendo bueyes, toros, tigres, incluso había un mapache entre ellos y no sabía quién era quién, no lograba ubicar a Kantai, a pesar de que la batalla fluía a su favor, estaba preocupada por su prometido, tenía un mal presentimiento; siguió atacando desde el aire sin dudar un momento cuando por fin lo vio.

-¿Pero qué…? –Dijo al ver la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo en el suelo.

Rápidamente tomó las riendas del kijuu y las haló en dirección a su novio haciendo que el Pegaso volara en picado lo más rápido que le permitieran sus alas.

-¡Shoukei, no pierdas tu posición! –Oyó que gritaba la voz de Han-Ou.

"Kantai, Koui, ¿por qué?" Pensaba ella mientras se acercaba al lugar.

En el momento en que aterrizó fue justo cuando los dos rivales hacían chocar con fuerza sus armas, era increíble cómo Koui, un simple hombre, podía dar pelea ante la fuerza sobrehumana de Kantai.

-¡Traidor! –Gritó Kantai al tiempo que trataba de golpearlo con la empuñadura de su lanza.

-No lo hago por esa razón, General –dijo Koui respondiendo con una estocada a uno de los ataques de Kantai. –Usted tiene algo que yo quiero y lo conseguiré.

-Koui –llamó desesperadamente Shoukei, iba derribando enemigos al tiro de su arco a medida que se acercaba a la pelea de los dos hombres.

-Aléjate Shoukei –le advirtió Kantai –si te entrometes, puedes salir lastimada.

-Pero, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? –Una flecha, otro enemigo caído –Y usted Hou-Ou, ¿qué pretende con todo esto?

-Si el General ya no está, tendré vía libre para que podamos estar tú y yo juntos, princesa –Gritaba Koui atacando frenéticamente a Kantai.

-Piense en su reino –le aconsejó Kantai –si usted hace un mal movimiento yo podría matarlo, estoy tratando, tanto como puedo, de no lastimarlo y si lo hago la gente de Hou caerá en desgracia.

-Koui –gritó Shoukei sacando su daga, las flechas se le habían acabado –ya basta por favor, pare.

Sin hacer caso de las súplicas de su princesa, el rey de Hou seguía atacando despiadadamente, no se percató que cada vez Shoukei se acercaba más a ellos, pero era demasiado tarde, la hoja había penetrado a un costado de su pierna izquierda. Sorprendido y adolorido, Hou-Ou dejó caer su espada al suelo, en frente de Kantai. Rápidamente Shoukei extrajo la daga y con su propia ropa hizo un torniquete para parar la sangre de la herida, no era demasiado profunda pero si perdía demasiada sangre sería un problema en medio de la batalla. Gyousou, viendo que Kantai paró de pelear y que Shoukei ya no estaba en el kijuu apoyando a las fuerzas aéreas, se acercó evitando ser atacado; en cuanto vio a Koui siendo atendido por Shoukei exclamó:

-Lograron herirlo, ¿cómo? Él es un inmortal y las cosas que disparan los kaikyaku no son demasiado peligrosas para nosotros –se inclinó para ayudarlo a caminar, mientras que Kantai y Shoukei se encargaban de los enemigos que se acercaban.

Se ocultaron detrás de unas trincheras y Gyousou preguntó:

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Hou-Ou? –Revisó la herida y sacó del bolsillo de su chaleco un ungüento para sellarla.

-Nada sólo un descuido –contestó haciendo una mueca –soy inmortal Tai-Ou, si me hacen una herida sanará en un momento.

-Esta no es una herida cualquiera –seguía insistiendo Gyousou –un corte así sólo puede ser causada por un arma de invierno.

-Ya se lo dije, Tai-Ou un descuido.

-Cómo sea, mejor será que nos retiremos a la retaguardia, allí lo dejaré con los voluntarios para que lo puedan atender bien, yo regresaré a la pelea, Kantai, si puede encontrar a Youko dígale que tengo un plan para asaltar la defensa masiva de los kaikyaku búsquenme en el centro de la formación en media hora.

* * *

-Youko, tú ve por la izquierda y yo me ocuparé de la derecha –sugirió Shouryuu, los camiones ya comenzaban avanzar, el ejército aliado había logrado llegar a lo último de las filas rivales.

Youko tomó fuertemente la espada Suiguu-Tou y la balanceó de un lado a otro con maestría, la pelea casi terminaba, sólo faltaba encargarse de los líderes. En cuanto Kantai y Shoukei llegaron a dónde ellos estaban, los soldados kaikyaku huían despavoridos por la presencia del general convertido en una bestia, él le informó a Youko del mensaje de Gyousou y Risai, que también se encontraba allí, se mostró de acuerdo en hacerles una emboscada sólo de inmortales y shirei a las cabezas que guiaban la invasión. Esperaron y resistieron hasta que Tai-Ou llegó junto con Ranjou, Suzu y Sekki.

-Rodeemos el vehículo principal –explicó Gyousou –alternaremos el ataque entre nosotros y los shirei y tomaremos el control de su sede principal.

-Estoy de acuerdo, tengan cuidado de que no les apunten con sus armas, no les den tiempo de verlos y a la líder no la toquen, no quiero matarla –dijo Youko que era quien debía dar las órdenes allí.

Se colocaron como dispuso el plan y lo llevaron a cabo rápidamente, fue más sencillo de lo que se esperaba, con la ayuda de algunos cuantos hanjuu más y todos los shirei disponibles, se hicieron cargo de todo. Youko se enfrentó con Sugimoto y le dijo de manera autoritaria:

-No quiero que vuelvan a poner un pie en este mundo, no te mataré porque sé que tienes una familia, sin embargo sellaremos para siempre el agujero que han hecho y nos aseguraremos de que no vuelva a pasar algo como esto, hoy tanto mi gente como la tuya arriesgaron sus vidas y algunos las perdieron, deberías sentirte lo suficientemente mal por eso.

-Nakajima –ella casi rugió su nombre –podrás echarme de aquí pero tú y yo sabemos que algún día vendrá más gente cómo yo.

-Tal vez, pero hasta que ese día llegue no lo sabremos, por ahora quiero que se vayan de mi reino y no vuelvan nunca jamás.

De mala gana, Sugimoto tomó lo que le quedaba de tropas y se marchó a su campamento, un grupo de shirei se aseguró de que todos dejaran las tierras que habían ocupado y sellaron con una maldición el túnel por el cual entraron. Youko anunció la victoria y se encargaron de recoger y entregar a los amigos fallecidos a sus familiares, y a los cuerpos de los enemigos los enterraron en una fosa común en lo más profundo de las montañas. Se celebró una fiesta en honor a los caídos que duró dos días con sus noches y finalmente, regresaron al palacio Kinpa.

* * *

Shoukei y Kantai tomaban el té en el jardín del palacio central, conversando de lo que sería la decoración de la boda cuando vieron a Koui acercárseles. No esperaban lo siguiente pues, el rey se inclinó respetuosamente frente a ellos a pesar de las protestas de su kirin y el dolor de su pierna, casi curada.

-Ruego humildemente su perdón –dijo con la cabeza gacha –cuando un hombre siente una pasión desmesurada, no hay lógica o razón que valga, pero un verdadero hombre también reconoce cuando está equivocado y en este caso es así, vuelvo a felicitarlos y a desearles lo mejor desde el fondo de mi corazón, por favor acepten las disculpas de este estúpido rey.

-Hou-Ou –dijo Kantai levantándose, Shoukei trató de detenerlo temiendo otra pelea –Por favor levante su cabeza, el que usted haya peleado conmigo por ella me hace ver lo tonto que soy al no darme cuenta diariamente de la maravillosa mujer que tengo a mi lado, gracias por ofrecer su disculpas, con gusto las aceptamos y le pedimos que por favor se siente a tomar el té con nosotros.

Shoukei y Houki respiraron aliviados, y Koui se les unió con una sonrisa apenada pero confiable, las cosas siempre mejoraban, cómo Suzu siempre decía; "La mitad de la vida se compone de penas, pero la otra mitad es pura felicidad."

* * *

Una carta llegó a manos de Rakushun poco tiempo después.

"_Querido y a veces muy ocupado, Rakushun._

_La recompensa de la tranquilidad fue mejor de lo que podía esperar, Keiki me recibió con una mueca desagradable debido a mi olor a sangre, pero aguantó la sensación y me besó con ahínco en frente de nuestros amigos; Gyousou en la entrada del palacio hizo algo que nadie esperaba excepto Shouryuu, se arrodilló frente a Risai y le pidió que fuera su compañera, sumado a eso, parece que a Sekki le dio un ataque de inspiración y le pidió matrimonio a Suzu, ellas, por supuesto, aceptaron encantadas. Han-Ou y Hanrin ya regresaron a su reino, fue divertido tenerlos aquí, fueron de gran ayuda, sé que ya recibiste una invitación así que la boda de Shoukei y Kantai será en una semana, Hou-Ou será uno de los padrinos, no sé que habrá pasado entre ellos que ahora se llevan mucho mejor, en fin, hay mucho trabajo que hacer pero las cosas están un poco aburridas, ven a visitarnos antes de la boda, así será mucho más divertido."_

"_Tu eterna amiga, Youko."_

**Recuerden que el fic está basado en las novelas y no en el anime, si hay cosas que no les cuadran es por eso, por ejemplo que Sugimoto en las novelas jamás fue con Youko a los Doce Reinos y Asano no existía (sólo en el anime) ya que Youko y ella iban a una escuela exclusiva para chicas, Risai perdió el brazo en la sexta novela así que no se espanten, no fue invención mía sino de Fuyumi-Sensei. Por cierto las armas de invierno son las armas que usan en los Doce Reinos para matar a los inmortales, valen tres veces más que las armas normales.**

**Gracias por haber seguido el fic hasta el final, agradezco especialmente a Kumi Kinomoto y a Sandra Yousei por apoyarme todo el tiempo, fue una experiencia maravillosa ya que éste es el primer fic que hago que no es un one shot. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice y me gustaría conocer sus opiniones acerca de la historia en general.**

**Besos a todos y, nuevamente…Gracias.**


End file.
